Jade's Big Break
by M.D.G1986
Summary: It has been 6 years since the group has graduated from Hollywood Art high school. All have split off into their own directions in life, losing contact with eachother. Jade is a struggling Play Write until she gets a call out of the blue. Now she may get the big break she needs to fufill her dreams as well as discover something she never knew she wanted. Rating may vary pre chapter
1. Chapter 1

It has been 6 years since the group has graduated from Hollywood Art high school. All have split off into their own directions in life, many losing contact with the others. Jade is a struggling Play Write, forced to work a day job until she gets a call out of the blue that changes everything. Now she may get the big break she needs to fufill her dreams as well as discover things she never knew she wanted.

Chapter 1

A pale 24 year old woman with long black hair sits in her somewhat small one bedroom Gothic looking apartment. She only has on an old tight fitting black t-shirt and baggy black board shorts. She is furiously typing on her laptop, that is position right on her lap in front of her. A look of complete and serious tunnel vision plastered on her face. The woman is Jade West and when Jade West is writing even natural disasters know not to disturb her. Unfortunately, a cell phone on the verge of going dead is not a natural disaster its just annoying. Jade has been silently typing for hours and currently the rest of the world has stop existing, at least from her prospective. The only thing that brings her out of the writing grove she's in is the loud death beating of her almost dead cell phone. Which always causes her to jump out of her skin when she hears it.

"Shit!... you couldn't hold out a little longer could you?" Jade says with hell's fury in her voice as she places her laptop aside on the couch cushion next to her and pick up the phone from the coffee table, staring daggers at it for powering down again. This makes it three times this week alone Jade thinks to herself. "I really need a new cell" she say out loud to no one, followed by an aggravated sigh as she gets up to plug her cell and its charger into the wall. Her back slightly stiff from sitting so long. "Lets see if I make rent this month and then I'll worry about a new phone" she say as she stretches her arms out to the sides.

Jade crosses her sparsely decorated living room in her bare feet. Only having a coffee table, three person couch, some old chair she found out front of her building one day and a TV placed strategical in front of the couch on an old wooden TV stand. Also there is a book shelf that holds what few books Jade deems worth reading and some old framed photos. The brick walls of the apartment have been painted black, her favourite colour. She walks the six steps it takes to get to the island that divides the kitchen from the living room. This is where she ate most of her meals when home. The kitchen only has a fridge, stove, toaster oven and, her prize possession, her coffee maker. Walls also black behind the creaky wooden cabinets. Just to the right of the kitchen is Jade's bedroom. Inside her bedroom on the floor is her mattress on top of the box spring for which she sleeps on and a large wooden dresser, that holds her clothes, set against one of the black brick walls. Only a very select few have ever enter there and she planed on keeping it that way.

Bending over at the waist Jade plugs the cell charger into the wall at the base of the island. She unfurls the long cord and plugs the other end into the phone. Placing the device on the counter of the island, she sees its already started charging. Returning to her seat on the couch Jade's eyes turn to look at the photo's on one of the book shelf's. There are three framed pictures there. One is a portrait of her mother from many year ago, may she rest in peace. The second is of her and her father from his last birthday. He had his party in Hawaii, which is the reason she is in her black bikini in the picture smiling beside him. The last picture is of her and her five best friends from high school or you could say the five best friends she ever had. Robbie, Andre, Beck, Tori and Cat. All of them crowded around her smiling happily, even Jade, in a celebration of Jade's 18th birthday.

It has been six years since Jade West and her friends graduated from Hollywood Arts high school. And with all the demands of growing up as well as trying to make it in the entertainment industry, it really is only to be expected that the group of close friends have drifted apart some over the years. During a rare time of quiet thought, Jade looks at the photo's and thinks back over the last six years and ideally wondered about the group of people she had become so close to.

Robbie Shapiro, the forever awkward one, hasn't been heard from since graduation. He lifted California almost right after high school, hoping to become a producer or something. Not that Jade cared all that much. Jade never paid too much attention to Robbie, besides from the times she was insulting or assaulting him. Even after Robbie stopped carting the freaky puppet Rex around with him everywhere he went Jade still found him to be annoying. "Loosing a puppet doesn't change the fact that he is still a ventriloquist" Jade thought with disdain.

Continuing to look at the picture she notices her friend Andre Harris. Andre went off to pursue his dream of becoming a famous musician. Jade still gets a call from him every now and then. The calls themselves were inconsistent at best, Andre could go months without dropping you a line, due to him always being on the move to his bands next gig. And the calls would mostly be about his upcoming gigs or his latest sexual conquests. Jade always laughs hearing about that stuff. She finds it so funny that the almost too nice guy from school has turned into such a stone cold rocker. Not that he's not still a nice guy, just a little matured. The last time she has actually seen him was about a year ago, most likely a little longer. It was at one of his bands shows in some random dive bar in down town L.A. He really killed that night, not caring if the crowd was kind of small, just loving that he got to perform on stage. When he was up on stage Jade could clearly see he was born to do this, she also noticed that it looked like Andre got another tattoo on one of his well developed arms. She could tell he had a fresh tat on his left upper arm, even with the fact that the dark ink blends with his dark skin pretty well. Since high school Andre went into full on rocker mode. He grew out his hair and put it into long dreads. He worked out like crazy and now had muscles and was cut like a diamond. He also started getting piercings and tattoos all over the place. Along with growing out a wicked gotea. The whole package turn Andre into one hot ass rock star. Jade couldn't help but think if she was a little more brainless, or drunk, like the groupies Andre was pron to hooking up with, she would have easily have gone for him as well. "That boy was all man now" Jade thought with a little smirk on her lips.

The though of being with a man brought about thoughts of Beck Oliver, Jade's long gone ex-boyfriend. Looking right at him in the picture now. Just thinking of him, even now, still brought out a small pain to her heart. A pain that was most likely do to the fact that both her and Beck still had something good when they mutually ended things shortly after high school. It wasn't that she wanted to stop going out with him due to Jade not still loving Beck. Even as she was saying goodbye for the last time, Jade knew she still loved him as much as ever. And maybe a part of her always will. But it just didn't make scene for them to keep going when they were barley able to see one another for more then a few days every few weeks. It all started in the second last year of high school when Beck started getting offers to do commercials and gust spots on TV shows. We were all so happy for him, even me, at first. But the more TV gigs he did, the more gigs he was booked onto. Soon Beck had to get an agent to control his work and school schedules as well as spend more and more time away on said gigs. There was one thing that stuck with Jade through was all these jobs. Even more so then all the attention from other girls Beck got, but after the first break up Jade got a better handle over her jealousy. Well better then before anyway.

But it wasn't that the girls were throwing themselves at Beck that stuck with Jade, the girls have always done that. It was that Beck would always come back to her and be with her totally in what little time they had together as Beck's career was taking off. It was that clear attention from him that kept them going for the next year and a haft. But it was Beck's big break that signed the death warrant for their relationship. In their last year at Hollywood Art's Beck was offered a "Big" movie role. A high budget Hollywood romantic flick, the kind that always made Jade nauseous to watch, playing opposite to the latest Hollywood "IT" girl. To this day Jade refused to even name her. But it was clear to everyone that the movie was Beck's big break into show business, and it was. Beck spent the next seven months in Europe shooting the movie, taking him out of school until nearly three month past graduation. He did finished school using the internet and working with tutors. But for those seven months the only time they seen or hear from Beck was mostly over the phone or internet.

The one time Beck did come back while doing the movie was for a few days near the end of the year to take Jade to the prom. She still says she didn't want to even go, but deep in her heart Jade knows she had a great night with Beck at the dance. Jade had even more fun later that night when she and Beck lost their virginity together in Beck's trailer. The thought of that night still makes Jade smile and blush ever so slightly. But the distance and time apart only made it hurt more when Jade had to watch him leave to finish the movie. Though he came back for the prom, he couldn't for the graduation ceremony. Jade always had a picture in her head that when she walked across the stage to get her diploma that she would see Beck there cheering her on. But when she got her diploma there was a hurt deep inside her that she kept covered up from everyone because she knew Beck was thousands of miles away shooting a movie. A hurt that was not easily healed.

Eventually Beck did return, but it was never the same. When Beck lift California he was just a high school student, but when he came back he was a movie star. There was people coming up to him for autographs or taking his picture all the time and his work schedule never seemed to slow down. If anything it got faster and he spent even less time with Jade now that he was back. Jade put up with this for another two months until the night before his big movie premiere, Jade and Beck sat down to talks for the first time in about two weeks. Jade was nearly in tears the whole conversation but sucked it up because she refused to cry in front of Beck. Beck wasn't doing much better then Jade as both of them knew what was about to happen. They talked for hours and in the end decided to stop seeing each other after that night for the good of their friendship since neither could stand the thought of growing apart slowly or end up hating one another. Jade spent the rest of the night with Beck. They made love, talked and laughed like they used to, but when the sun came up Jade knew it was time to go. Staying longer would weaken her resolve and stop her from saying goodbye. She lifted quickly, went home to shower and spent the next week screaming and crying at anything that moved or would pick up the phone. That last night was the last time she and Beck seen or talked to one another. The movie was a big success and launched Beck into stardom. Nowadays it hard to go anywhere without hearing something about the famous Beck Oliver's latest happenings. "At least I can say I knew him when. When he was just a virgin who blow his load after seeing my boobs for the first time" that thought always got a chuckle out of Jade and made her feel somewhat better.

Jade suddenly shakes herself out of the memories of the past, not wanting to dwell too long on such pointless activates, and goes to sit back down on the couch. She plops down heavily on the seat she was sitting on before and looks at the TV, wondering if there is anything good on. Picking the remote off the coffee table she turns the TV on and starts to channel surf aimlessly. Using the noise from the TV to drown out thoughts of Beck.

* * *

_Feel free to review with any comments you may have, I look forward to reading them. I promise to update soon._


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please Review, would love to hear your thoughts_

Chapter 2

"Crap" click "Crap" click "Crap" click "useless crap" click. Jade repeats herself with every change of the channel. She keeps at this for a time until she stops on a little kids cartoon show call "Wiggle's World". Jade actually stops and smiles at the seemingly pointless and child-like cartoon. The lead character is named Sally Wiggles and she is currently arguing with a big red and blue monster thing about how to be a good friend.

"Here's a thought on being a good friend. Return the damn messages lifted for you by your friends in the same freaking week they were sent to you" Jade says out loud before turning off the TV. Picking up her computer again and placing it on her lap. She considers continuing with her writing, but decides on checking her email first. Signing into her yahoo, she sees she has a new email. Reading it she realizes its a reply from the last email she sent to Tori.

"Holy crap Vega, I sent that email to you more then a week ago. Maybe try checking your email more then once a damn month". Hitting reply Jade quickly types in what she just said to herself. Jade smiled wickedly knowing that Tori hated when Jade called her by her last name. Even after all these years Jade still gets a laugh at pissing Tori off and that's not likely to change any time soon. Jade also adds into the reply that they should caught a bite to eat when she is done with work. Sending the reply Jade then closes her email and reopens the word program she is using to write the latest idea she has for a play.

Over the last six years Jade has written about 13 full plays and so far none have been excepted or made into an actual plays. But since when did something as simple as rejection stop Jade West. She continues sending copies of her plays to different talent agents, producers, directors and even actors from all over. Hoping that one will see her talent and want to give her a change to make something she feels would be great. But until the day when one of those snobby uptight entertainment big wigs decide to pull the stick out of their ass and let some new talent have a shot, Jade was stuck working at an old indeed music store to pay the rent and keep food in her stomach.

The thought of food caused Jade's stomach to groan in protest. That's when Jade realized she has been on the couch for the last five hours with no breaks until she got up to plug in her cell. She puts down her computer and rubs her hungry belly. "Time for some food" Jade thinks getting up and heading to the kitchen. Pulling open the cabinet on the far right, standing on her toes so she can reach in and grab her last box of blueberry pop-tarts. "Mmmmm... surgery goodness" she says contently as she opens the box, pulls out a packet and pulls the pastries from the foil. She places the tarts inside the toaster oven and set it to warm them up. As Jade waits she gets a cup of lukewarm black coffee and sips it while she looks through the window that's just behind the kitchen sink.

The site she sees is less then inspiring. The view from her apartment is of nothing more then that of an old abandon lot. Garbage of all kinds and over grown haft dead grass everywhere. Jade can even see an old lump of scrap that used to be a car where a homeless man seems to be living in. "What charming neighbours I have" Jade says absently as she crouches down over the sink so she can look off into the distance through the small window. In the distance she can see the heart of Hollywood. The place where the stars and big block busters are made.

"Even though its not easy to see, at least I can see it. How many people can say as much?" Jade says as her back begins to feel strained as she stands in this position over the sink. Standing back up again, Jade gives the old lot with the homeless man one last look before turning away and checking on her pop-tarts.

Living near the outskirts of Hollywood, where all the lowlifes and crime is, can really helps you to appreciate having a friend that lives smack dab in the Hollywood hills. For Jade, Tori Vega was that friend. With the drifting apart of the other friendships that they had in high school Jade and Tori have gotten closer over the years since leaving Hollywood Art's, now spending much less time on each others nerves and more time just hanging out, going to clubs and having what seems to be fun together. Not the Jade still didn't do things to see Tori get mad for her own amusement every now and then when the mood would strike her. But they some how found a peace between each other and now can be seen hanging out regularly, when they aren't busy with work that is.

The toaster oven beeps and Jade grabs one of the warm pop-tarts, taking a big bite out of it causes a moan of happiness to escape her throat. "God's best snack food" Jade thinks as she chews the warmed pastry. She turns around and heads back to continue on writing her new play. Jade sits on the couch, placing her pop-tarts and coffee on the table, and reads over what she has written so far. Editing spelling mistakes, fixing grammar errors and adding or changing to whatever she feels needs it. Once she has gone over all she has wrote no less then three times, she continues on from where she has lifted off.

Soon a look of total seriousness and concentration covers Jade's face as she pours her heart into yet another peace of work that she will not consider done until it nearly drives her to insanity with her over critical editing. While Jade is writing she casual munches at her cooling pop-tarts, haft the time not taking her eyes off the screen, she has long since learned to eat and write without paying attention to anything other then the words in front of her eyes. Time soon begins to slips past Jade again, hours pass without her even realizing it as the room is filled with the sound of furious typing again.

Jade writes for another two hours, its now around five in the afternoon when Jade's cell phone ring. "Crap, can't I ever be lifted alone to get some work done" Jade says fairly pissed at the disruption as she gets up and walks across the room, obviously not paying much attention to the time that passed. Getting to the phone that is placed on the island and answers it.

"Hello" Jade answers quickly, sounding like she would reach into the phone and strangle the person on the other end if she could.

"Well, hello to you to... from the sound of your voice I'm guessing I disturb little miss Jade's writing time?" Tori Vega answers from the other end of the line, sounding chipper and fairly amused at the pissy tone Jade is using.

Realizing its Tori Jade calm ever so slightly hearing from her friend. "Well if its not the famous Tori Vega, what do I owe the pleasure to on receiving a call from one such as yourself?" Jade says with a evil smirk on her face while she try's to make herself sound as formal as possible while still being a snot.

Jade hears an annoyed sigh escape Tori, only helping the smirk to grow bigger. "I was only calling to see if you wanted to get something to eat. You know, like you asked in your email to me earlier today like you wanted me to" Tori says, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. Not wanting to amuse Jade in the game she has been playing since the first day they met.

"Well, I don't know... I did have a few pop-tarts earlier and what would people say if Sally Wiggles was seen with the likes..."

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Tori yells into the phone, cutting Jade off from the rest of her sentence. Sounding completely adamant about not being called by that name.

Jade laughs out loud at Tori's overreaction. "Okay, relax there drama queen. Soorrrry" Jade says the last word a little to cutesy, trying to placate and annoy Tori all in the same go. "So you actually got my email in the same day, that must be a record"

"Hey, you know what my work schedule is like. Sometimes I'm lucky to get home before two in the morning" Tori says sounding annoyed again, but this time not at Jade.

"Yeah, your a busy girl these days" Jade says with some sympathy. "So what are you up, two or three episodes a week now?"

"Most weeks its just the two, but even that much feels likes it takes forever to get through" Tori says sounding all the more exhausted just thinking about it.

"Well that is why they pay you the big bucks" Jade says trying to be encouraging.

Another sigh escapes Tori. "Please don't remind me of work, I just got home 20 minutes ago. I started at six today" The sounds of her flopping down onto what is most likely her couch comes over the phone.

"Ouch, that is a long day" Jade says feeling just little more happy that her hours at the music store were flexible enough where Jade pretty much picked her own hours. "So where do you feel like going to eat?" She says trying to change the subject for the sack of her friend.

"I don't know. My brain doesn't want to work right now." Tori says as her mental exhaustion catches up with her physical exhaustion.

"Will we ever decide what we want to eat before I show up at your place?" Jade says questioningly.

"I don't know. Come over and we'll figure it out then". Tori smirks at her attempt at being clever.

"Funny Vega. But find, I'll be over in about an hours. Just need to get dressed and I'll head out" Jade says as she shakes her head at her friend's bad attempt at hummer.

"Oh, getting dressed. Walking around naked, how kinky" Tori giggles dumbly. Not even noticing that Jade called her by her last name again.

"Wow, you are tired aren't you?"

"Only very. How you'd guess?"

"You always make really dumb comments like that whenever you work too much. And by the way, walking around naked in your own apartment by yourself is not all that kinky. One of these days I'm going to have to explain what kinky actually is to you Vega" Jade says laughing slightly while holding the cell to her head with one hand as she saves her work on her laptop and shut her computer down with the other.

"Sounds like it will be a fun conversation" Tori says dosing on her sofa.

"Yeah, should be" Jade says imagining what a conversation like that would be like. The best Jade could come up with is there would be a lot of giggling on Tori's part and Jade would most likely be forced to explain things again and again for Tori's benefit, the girl just didn't understand kinks or fetishes. Unlike Jade who doesn't mind a little experimentation every now and then.

"Hey, do be a favour and try to stay awake until I get there. And get the take out menu's out, I'm not going to be at a restoration while trying to keep you from falling asleep in your salad, again". Jade says pointedly while mentioning the last time they tried going out while Tori was tired.

"I didn't fall asleep in my salad" Tori says indignantly. "I was just resting my eyes for a second and you got all pissed off for no good reason" Tori says getting up into a sitting position. Figuring it would be easier to stay awake like this.

"You so di..." Jade suddenly sighs and stops mid sentence. "I'm not having this argument again, just try and stay awake if we're going to hang okay?" Jade says resigning to avoid another round of this pointless argument.

"Fine, see you when you get here. Bye" Tori says still kind of wanting to argue about the subject but not having the energy to.

"Okay, see you in a bit" Jade says hanging up the call and heads to her bedroom to change her clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to everyone the gave a review or showed interest in my story. I hope to hear more of what you guys think about what you read. Oh, I guess I should put this up atlease once. It should be clear, but I don't own anything to do with Victorious, there I said it. Please review and please enjoy chapter 3 of Jade's Big Break._

* * *

Chapter 3

Ever since Jade has first met Tori Vega, it was clear that Tori wanted to become a performer, of the musical verity that is. And though Jade didn't like Tori at first she did have to admit that Vega does have some talent for singing and her dancing isn't so bad either. But sometimes even having the talent and brains isn't enough to make it big in this town. Since finishing high school Tori had gone to a performing arts college, mastering her voice and how to use it. Also continuing to improve her dancing and acting abilities. After college Tori started going to audition after audition but nothing really ever came of them.

She would get so worked up and excited about each chance to perform in front of a panel of judges, that may like her enough to give her a shot at a spot in a movie, play or TV show. It nearly drove Jade crazy having to listen to Tori drone on and on about what she would do if she got the part. Then Jade would be force to listen to Tori bitch and complain about how the judges were unfair because they only wanted the girls with big tits when she didn't get the part. Several times Jade told Tori to get bigger tits if that is the case. Tori always gave Jade the dirtiest looks she could muster after those comments, the looks always were good for a laugh in Jade's opinion. But the one thing Tori isn't is a quitter when it came to her dreams, Jade had to hand it to Tori for that. More auditions then Jade ever cared to keep track of and the youngest Vega sister never quit trying to find her big break. Even now she will still go out for respectable movie, TV and play roles to try to succeed in fulfilling her dreams.

Some would say Tori Vega has already succeeded in getting her foot in the door when it comes to making it in Hollywood. Those people usually gets death stairs from Tori if they dare to mention such things in front of her. Even with the fact that Tori is on TV every week and is making enough money to afford a nice condo in down town Hollywood, Tori only sees playing the voice of Sally Wiggles as a day job that pays the bills. Which is the reason she took the job offered to her in the first place.

"Oh, it will only be for a year or two until something else falls through and until then I'm making steady money" is what Tori said after telling Jade how a TV executive came up to her after an audition, for an actually TV show. He asked her about doing some voice work for a cartoon he was producing. He said she had a great voice and thinks she would do an amazing job. Well three years running, with the option for another two, several TV rewards and who knows how much fan mail later. Seems that exec was really on the ball when it came to how well Tori would do. Wiggle's World was a success by most peoples standards, just not Tori's

Its rather far from what Tori had intended to be doing by the age of 24. She wanted to be in the movies or becoming a world renown singing sensation, but where a lot of actors would be struggling to feed themselves as well as doing all they can to get a one time gust spot on day time TV. Tori is strolling into a sound stage every week to lend her voice to a show that millions of kids across the country watch every week. Tori is also far from struggling when it comes to feeding herself, the show pays her very well, so well in fact that Tori is living in one of the nicest condo's Jade has ever seen. Comparing it to the little rat hole Jade is forced to live in, its not a real surprise that Jade hangs out at Tori's place way more then Tori does her's. Plus there is always the fear that Tori would get mugged or carjacked if she spent too much time in Jade neighbourhood. Tori had a nice, new shiny car that some of the thugs around here are drawn to. Also Tori has that pretty, innocent and easily attacked look about herself. Jade knows she can take care of herself, she wasn't so sure about Tori.

Jade has finished changing into a pair of black fitted jeans and a black button up blouse. Looking at herself in the mirror that's in the bathroom, she fixes some of her make up before leaving. Looking herself over one last time before she heads out "Perfection as always" Jade says looking her body and face over. Jade still was the ever confident one when it came to her looks and there was good reason for that as well. Since high school Jade has grown into a woman's body, her breast and ass have filled out nicely but she still remained slim figured. And even in such a simple outfit the effect of her body would make most men's eyes pop, the way Jade likes it.

Jade walks out of her apartment in high heel leather boots. Locking her door and heading to the elevator. The hallway floor is covered in threat bare carpet that most of its designs has faded away over the years, floor boards creep under each step she takes. The walls of the hallway are covered in chipping yellow paint, some sections you can see the white drywall underneath. Jade stands in front of the elevator and pushes the button for it. "Now its time to play the waiting game" Jade says as leans her back against the wall, trying to ignore the flickering light of the hallway.

"God can this thing get any slower?" Jade says frustrated as she feels she has been waiting for the elevator for nearly forever. Just then the doors open up to shows off and empty elevator "Must have found the magic words I guess" she says stepping into the fake wood panel covered box and hitting the button for the garage. "time for round two of the waiting game" sighing as Jade leans against the hand rail attached to the wall.

Living on the eighth floor, and with how slow the elevator moved, it was always a pain when going to the garage from her apartment. On the third floor the elevator stops and the doors began to open, Jade sees who is waiting on the other side of the doors and her skins begins to crawl "fuck, nothing can ever be easy can it?" Jade thinks as she see the slightly over weight and way overly greasy builder superintendent. The super sees Jade in the elevator and gives her his patented "why don't you come with me" pervert look.

"well, if it is not my lucky day" the super says not even bothering to try and look at Jade above the breasts. "if it's not my favourite tenant miss Jade West, how are you doing this fine afternoon?" he says in his thick new Jersey accent while stepping onto the elevator. The smell of BO, hair gel and cigarettes coming off him in waves, making Jade have to fight the urge to gag.

"doing fine Phil" Jade says trying to keep her answer short as she moves to the opposite side of the, now feeling very cramped, elevator to try and get a little distance between her and Phil. This guy is always hitting on anything that can be called a woman. Jade hates that she has to fact being nice to that grease ball, but what are you going to do when he controls how well your water and power works. And no, hes not above screwing with you if you tell him off. Over sensitive little turd.

"Just fine huh? Well, I'm got some work to finish up but after I'm done how about you stop by my place and I turn that "doing fine" to "doing me?" Yes, Phil has just said that in total belief in that's what a woman likes to hear. He now shows off his tobacco stained teeth as he smiles and wiggles his eyebrows at Jade. If her skin was crawling before, its running for its life now.

"NO!" Jade blurts out suddenly out of a knee jerk reaction. Seeing the questioning look on Phil's face and knowing this might be all he needs to get pissed at Jade to turn her water off. Jade keeps going and try's to correct the impact that her out burst likely had. "I mean, I already have plans... Might be gone all night" Jade says in a more neutral tone of voice. And forces a small smile on to her face, almost vomiting from the effort.

"Aw, well your lost sweet cheeks... but if your ever not too busy, just let me know" he says stepping closer to Jade "I'd be more then willing to sweat a few hours off with you" The combination of what he said as well as the stink of the hair gel coming off his slicked back dark hair causes Jade to need to fight even harder not to throw up in his face.

Drawing on all the acting experience she has, Jade forces her face to stay normal and to keep her voice from letting the disgust show through. "um..." Jade searches for what to say next "oh look here's my floor" she says as they just reach the garage. The doors have barley begun to open but Jade is already squeezing through the crack that is there, her slim frame helping her to get through it quickly as she almost runs from the elevator.

"Alright, see that fine ass later Jadey baby" he say as he watches Jade's ass shake from side to side as she walks away quickly. Jade only slowly down after she hears the ding of the elevator doors close, she breaths a sigh of relief being away from Phil and his aroma.

Jade walks through the underground parking garage. The only sound is that of her boots hitting the cement floors. This place should be considered creepy, considering how cavernous and dark it is, but Jade just finds it nice get away from unwanted come on's from the likes of Phil.

She walks down a few rows of cars and that's where she sees it. Parked right where Jade lifted it. Jade sees the most Beautiful sight she can see right now. Parked in the garage, all shinny and clean, is Jade's 2009 Softail Harley Davidson Sportster. Her dad got it for her when she turned 21. At first she was a little put off by the expensive gift, since her dad was never the giving type. But Jade just counted it up to the fact that her dad wasn't the emotional type and preferred to show how he feels with nice gifts. He even went so far as offering to get Jade a condo that wasn't too far off from Tori's. Jade had to turn that one down, she has grown used to living under her own roof since moving out at 19. But over the last three years Jade has grown to love her motorcycle. She sometime just waits for good weather and goes for rides on it, good thing in California good riding weather isn't hard to come by.

She gets on the bike and straddles it. Putting on a pair of sunglasses she had in her pocket, Jade take hold of the handles, presses the clutch and kick start the beast. Feeling the motorcycle spring to life always sends a rush through Jade, almost in a dirty way sometimes. Jade pulls and stands the bike up, pushing back the kick stand, she sets off. She starts getting the bike up to speed before she even gets out of the garage, flying through the open garage door at an almost dangerous speed. Jade loves driving like this without a helmet. The rush it gave her always helped to clear her head and made her feel like she was flying. Jade set out towards Tori's place at a fast, but legal speed, the drive normally takes about 20 minutes depending on traffic.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry I didn't get the chapter out sooner. I'm working on a second story I hope to have up soon. Now, this chapter is alittle different then the other's. Jade and the other members of the show won't be mentioned much, but I feel this is where the story begins to really take off. Plus is your careful you may get a quick peak of someone familar in this chapter. Thank you all for the reviews, they inspire me for post my story faster. Please Enjoy Chapter 4 of Jade's Big Break._

* * *

Chapter 4

"Dammit!" a middle age man, with a greying residing hair-line and slight gut, screams as his assistant tells him that their head writer just walk out with barley a word of warring. He slams his fists against his desk out of rage and indignation. Unable to believe that someone would dare walk out on one of his plays. No one walks out on Adam Lambert and makes him look the fool, not even Mark something or other, the so called great play write of our time.

"Useless little piss ant. I can crap on a peace of paper and make a better script" Adam says loudly as his young assistant edges towards the door nervously, not wanting to become the target of Adam's rages.

Adam Lambert has been a producer for almost 30 years. He has produced more then 20 successful Broadway productions and is considered to be one of the biggest names in the New York Broadway scene. If you want to have the best play or stage show on Broadway everyone in the business knew you would need Adam's help or at least his blessings to get there. He refuses to let one writer, no matter what kind of reputation that writer has, bring down his play or embarrass him in front of all the eyes of the New York City socialites.

"Rob! Get Nick in here right now!" Adam barks at his assistant, sending him running from the room at full speed.

Adam slumps back in his chair, sighing heavily from a mix of sudden exhaustion and resignation. "I'm getting too old for this crap" Adam says frustrated as he takes a few breaths to calm himself. He wanted to yell and curse out whoever hired on that damn Mark Mayan, but that means Adam would just end up yelling at himself. It was his idea to bring Mayan onto this project. Marks reputation was stellar to say the least, even if his personality and work ethic had much to be desired. He had wrote a dozen plays himself and worked on many others as a co-writer in the span of his ten year career. Many of these plays becoming very successful and well received by audiences which catapulting Mark into the lime-light quickly, even though he is barley 30. Adam liked Mark's history when it came to writing plays and went all out to ensure that he had Mayan for his current production. Adam was the best in his field and he wanted to work with the best. The best writers, directors, actors and even the best background crew were no less then what he wanted, no less then he felt one such as him desired to have work under him. The best, brightest and biggest names should fill the dockets on all his productions Adam Lambert believed.

The only problem with working with the best though is that they usually know their the best, which means they tend to act like it as well. For Adam to count all the rich arrogant ass holes that he had to deal with and cater to over the years, he would need 12 more sets of hands and six years to count through them all, not that Adam wasn't ready to deal with them. Lambert could deal with uptight writers and directors with barley a thought. Adam could handle any actor or actress' freakout or hissy-fit with a calmness and clarity that would leave most stunned, he barley ever had to lower himself to such things as raising his voice. This ability to deal with and solve stressful situations was what made Mr. Lambert a great producer, there was noting that could shake him. At least until he had to deal with someone who thought they were bigger or better then the production itself. Those were the people that Adam could not deal with or handle because those peoples would be the least likely to listen to reason. People like Mark Mayan were the worst to have work for you because they have gotten too big too fast and, on top of loosing touch with there roots, they think the world will continue to bow down to them without question just because they found fame young.

A tall skinny man with long white hair, that's pulled back into a pony tail, enters Adam's office without even knocking. This man was build like a rail, 6'1" and couldn't be more then 135 pounds. Wearing a thin black turtleneck sweater, grey slacks and small tinned glasses that barley covered his eyes, he was hardly an imposing figure. Yet he walked in with an air of confidence so thick it almost can make you choke on it. This man was Nick Turner, the director of Adam's play.

"You bellowed for me Mr. Producer?" Nick said in a voice that was almost too proper and sophisticated to be real.

"Yes" Adam said bluntly. "Have you heard about Mark yet?" He said just as bluntly.

"Do you mean where he stormed out and said he won't be back until we are willing to listen to and respect his talent" Nick says knowingly with a smirk. "yes I've heard, I should have since he was talking to me at the time" he says with what most would consider to be a shit-eating grin.

"Of course he was talking to you" Adam says sighing while rubbing his temples with his fingertips. "And what brought this last spat on?"

"Same as all the others, Mark refused to stay as the writer and let me direct. Kept on saying how I wasn't having the actors portray his scene correctly" Nick says snorting as he shakes his head absently dismissing the comment. "I don't know how I could be doing that when he would change the scene every other day" He says with a hint of displeasure.

Adam just looked at Nick and listen to his description of the events with a raised eye brow, looking as if he was waiting for the rest of the story. "And what did you say in return?" Adam says in an overly polite tone of voice.

Nick fakes a look of shock. "What ever could you mean by that? You know me Adam, I am the eternal professional" Nick says in the voice that would have sounded convincing to anyone other then Adam, who did happen to know Nick very well due to the nine different productions they have worked on together over the last 15 years.

"Come on Nick, I know Mark was a pain in even your ass. Don't try an act like he wasn't getting under your skin" Adam says in a tone that could have been confused with hummer or silent rage, it deepened on how well you understood Adam.

A clear and almost too happy smile appeared on the normally very reserved directors face. "The words 'annoying little snot' might have past my lips" Nick says smirking "And I may have mentioned that if he had any talent to respect I might find the time to listen to his idea's" Nick says as he suppresses a giggle.

For the first time since hearing how Mark bailed out on the play Adam let out a real and loud laugh. "Wow Nick, that was likely the closing thing to being pissed off that I ever heard come out of you" Adam says almost sounding impressed.

"Well, even I have my limits and that Mayan only real talent seemed to be pushing people towards theirs... there was around of applauds after he lifted" Nick says sounding amused.

"Hard to disagree with that one... the little piss-ant was even driving me to and early grave. And don't feel the need to mention that it wouldn't be that early if he succeed in killing me. I know I'm old" Adam says pointedly as he watches Nick sit in the chair across from him with a smirk growing across his lips.

"Even so, with Mark gone that does leave us one head writer short" Nick says beginning to tap his fingertips against the armrest of the chair he's in. "and if I might add, we only have a haft done scripted as well"

"Yes, yes it does" Adam says in a pondering tone of voice "I'm sorry we brought that little punk onto this play"

"We? I don't remember agreeing to have the pumped up little brat write for us... I had my own idea's for a writer, if I am remembering right that is" Nick says as the arrogance in his voice begins to grow.

Adam just looks at Nick with a look that barley hides that underlining anger that is rising, even if his statement was the truth. Nick had openly disposed Adam's choice to hire Mark on to be the writer for the play. Saying things like "there are better choices out there or that Mark is not the right fit for this production" If Nick had been anyone else in the world they would of found themselves out on the street without a job.

But Adam has worked with Nick many times now and, over the years, has grow to greatly respect the well seasoned director. Nick was pretty much exactly what Adam looked for in a director in almost all respects. Nick was knowledgeable, professional, talented and always on time. He also has a track record for creating some of the best plays Adam has ever seen. Matter-of-fact there was only one thing that Adam could think of that he didn't like about Nick, it just so happened to be the same thing that created a fundamental difference between the two men and how work with people.

Where Adam preferred to work with seasoned pro's and note worthy professionals, that Adam would pick through carefully researched decisions. Nick had a more organic method of choosing the people he wanted in the productions. He preferred to used his gut instincts and personal feelings to make his decisions, but as unsettling as it was for Adam to go about doing business in such away, that was not what drove Adam crazy. What made Adam nuts was that Nick would pick people who were virtually unknown or just starting out in the business.

"I had my own idea's for the writer, but we compromised when it came to me getting my lead starlet so I let you have Mark as the writer" Nick says bringing up the choices that brought about Mark Mayan becoming the former head writer. "But now that Mark's out, why not give one of my idea's a try... what do you have to lose beside some time?".

"Time? Do you have any idea how much money we lost do to Mayan and all the time he wasted?" Adam says as his voice grow heated with anger. "He was suppose to have a full script done weeks ago and now we're stuck trying to rehearse a play from a stack of papers that look like a four year old scribbled all over them" Adan says almost screaming every word now.

"Calm down Adam" Nick says in a very stern voice. Stern enough that Adam is lifted to stare blankly as his colleague speaks. "I am more aware of the problems Mark caused then you think, I'm dealing with the fallout of your damn stubbornness to hire on that fool at every rehearsal" Nick says in a smooth voice that is only just covering his seething disdain. "But the damage is done and now all we can do is our best to fix it or shut this whole production down, once and for all" Nick says in a tone that screams finality.

The idea of shutting down lifted Adam wanting to puke. He only ever had to shut down a production twice in his whole career and both those shut downs still haunt him greatly. "No!" Adam says urgently. "We won't shut down if this play can be salvaged" Adam sighs knowing he only has one opinion open to him now. "So what do you have in mind to fix this shit storm of a play?".

"I thought you'd never ask" Nick says, sounding far more calm now, as he pulls a sheet of paper from his pants pocket. "Here is the choice of writers I wanted from the start, the one at the top I have a real good feeling about" He says laying the paper in front of Adam.

Adam looks at the paper laying on his desk and then looks up at Nick questioningly "You knew I'd ask for this didn't you?" Says through a clenched jaw. "Of course, do you think I just walk around with a list of writers and there contact information in my pocket" He says amused as Adam exhales roughly and pick up the paper to look at it.

"I've never even heard of these people, how can we even know they can get the job done?" Adam asks getting huffy. "We don't, but that's never stopped me before and like I said that one at the top I get good vibes from" Nick says almost sounding like a hippie for a moment.

"Are you shitting me Nick, come one.. you expect me to pick a writer to save our play based on your feelings and vibes" Adam says as his tone moves between anger and openly mocking Nick's gut instincts.

Nick Turner's face turns to stone, becoming unreadable, and his voice becomes as sharp as a dagger. Cutting deeply into Adam with every word he speaks as smooth and clear as a sheet of ice. "Considering it was your reason and logic that got us into this mess in the first place, I would think that you would be a little more willing to try listening to someone else for once. Unless you think you can do a better job then me of directing this play as well" Nick says in a meaningful tone of voice as he gets up out of his seat and walking to the door, leaving the office without saying another word.

Nick's hidden meaning behind his words sends cold shivers down Adam's spin, knowing just what Nick was threatening to do. Adam could survive losing a writer like Mark, in the end he was dead weight and hurting the play more then helping it anyway, but Nick was indispensable. Adam could find another talented writer that's just as good, if not better, then Mayan far more easy then he could ever find another director haft as good as Nick Turner.

Nick has been right about his feelings about certain new talent before. Nick has single-handedly started the careers of several want-to-be actors and writers in the past who have turned out to be big names. Adam has no other choice but to trust in Nick's physic powers again. Lambert sits back in his chair, letting out a long slow breath and look at the top name on the list.

Adam picks up the phone and begins dialling the number of the person Nick pointed out on the list. "Hmm... Well, Miss Jade West. Today is your lucky day"

* * *

_So can you guess who was the Familar Person you might have gotten a peak of was? Review and let me know, I'll give a shout out to the first few people who get it right._


	5. Chapter 5

_So here's chapter 5, hopefulling you all enjoy it. Again please enjoy and review. Now here Chapter 5 of Jade's Big Break._

* * *

Chapter 5

Jade stumbles into her apartment around two in the morning after a night of somewhat heavy drinking at Tori's. Since college Tori has gotten more into drinking games to de-stress after a long week at work. Even Jade has trouble keeping up with that girl on nights like this.

Nine hours earlier Jade was pulling her motorcycle into a parking spot in front of Tori's building, looking up Jade could already see Tori waving energetically at her from the window of her condo on the forth floor. Jade just shots her a look of disgust "God Vega, ever feel like getting out of the tenth grade" Jade thinks to herself. She doesn't wave back and acts like she doesn't see the display in the forth floor window while walking to the front door to press the intercom button to Tori's place.

"Hey Vega, let me up" Jade states in a tone of annoyed urgency. "Not until you say please" Tori says a moment later, coupled by a giggle. She does this in a way that tells Jade that Tori has already gotten into the wine. "Going to be an interesting night it seem, drunk Tori is way more fun then sober Tori " Jade says smirking before pressing the button again.

"Open the damn door you drunk" Jade says amused. "Gank" was all that Tori said before she hit the buzzer to let Jade in. Jade smirking at the response as she walks into the lobe and hits the button for the elevator, secretly envying the fast and more modern elevator that opens almost instantly.

Walking out onto the forth floor a few minutes later Jade walks down the well decorated and well lite hallway towards Tori's apartment. Stopping at Tori's door Jade knocks on it, much harder then needed to draw attention to herself, and waits for her friend to answer.

"Come on Tori Vega, I came all this way so you could at least save me some wine instead of hogging it all for yourself" Jade shouts through the door, trying to draw more attention from Tori's neighbours. She soon hears the sounds of feet quickly pounding across the floor on the other side of the door. The apartment door soon swings open quickly to reveal an agitated, if a little tipsy, Tori Vega. Dressed in a baggy white t-shirt and old jean shorts.

"How many times have I told you not to do that? My neighbour's already don't like that I have you over so often" Tori says trying to keep her voice low as to not disturb her neighbour's anymore then they might already be. "First I'm hardly over here all that often and maybe next time you'll be quicker to put the bottle down so you can answer the door faster, won't you?" Jade says with an evil smirk.

"I wasn't... oh, never mind" Tori concedes trying to avoid a loud argument in the hallway. "Come on in, I order Chinese that should be here in 15 minutes" Tori says as she steps aside to let Jade in. "You remembered the pot stickers right?" Jade says mockingly as she steps inside Tori's condo and heads right towards the kitchen. Opening a cabinet to get out a wine glass, Jade then helps herself to the open bottle of wine Tori lifted on the counter. The only response that can be heard from Tori was a grunt of annoyance as she shuts the door.

Jade drops her keys and cellphone onto the coffee table then flopping down onto her couch, sighing exhaustively. "Damn, I'm going to feel like death tomorrow" Jade says in a very horse voice as she shuts her eyes for a minute to rest for the next leg of the journey to her bedroom. "Never again will I play Tori in a game of 'who can drink the most for the last egg roll' she always wins that game" Jade says getting ready to pull herself off the couch.

Enough Chinese food for five people, three bottles of wine and four hours after Jade arrived, Jade and Tori now sit in Tori's living room. Both the young women are talking about different things while eating and drinking as much as they humanly can. Tori's clear glass coffee table is covered in open cartons of Chinese food and a few bottles of wine, some are empty while others are not. Tori has spent about an hour complaining about her job and how it gets in the way of her almost none existent love life. Jade gives her some commentary on the subjects but she has heard this all before and mostly focuses on the wine or food. Trying not to be look like she's ignoring Tori entirely.

"Come on, Tori" Jade says exacerbated. "If you wanted to get with someone its not that hard. Hit a club one night after work, find someone that makes you tingle in your happy places and ask if he wants to come home with you. Simple as that"

"Okay first off, gross" Tori looks at her high school friend/ revival in disgust. "I don't want to just hook up with any random guy I may meet at a club, no matter how much my happy places tingle" Jade raises an eyebrow at that remark and smirk at Tori as a blush takes over the young tanned woman's cheeks. "You know what I mean" Tori says defensively.

"Right, sure I do" Jade says with her patented evil smirk.

"Besides" Tori continues on before Jade can. "I wouldn't know who I would be bringing home or what he has" Tori says in a very matter-of-fact fashion. "Secondly, I don't want a one night stand. I want to have a relationship with someone who's special, like what you had with Bec... um... like what you had with that one guy a few years ago". Tori says sheepishly as her voice lowers with the realization that she almost mentioned Beck's name in front of Jade. Looking down into her glass of wine trying to avoid eye contact with her.

Jade just looks at Tori cowering on the other sofa, waiting for Jade's freakout that isn't going to happen. "Relax Vega, you can mention him if you want, I know you and Beck are still friends. It's cool. Me and Beck broke up a long time ago, we also ended things on good terms remember" Jade says as she forces her classic smirk onto her face to calm Tori down. Its true that Jade won't stop someone from mentioning Beck, but she'd be lying if she said it doesn't hurt some what to hear his name.

"So have you heard from Andre or Cat at all lately?" Tori asks quickly, trying to get off the subject of Beck. Jade won't say it to her but Tori knows it bugs Jade to talk about him.

Jade excepts the change of subject, secretly grateful for the alteration of what they were talking about. "I talked to Andre over the phone about... um, I guess three weeks ago. He's was on his way to Miami to perform in some festival. He says it could be his 'Big Break', about time he got one. The guy has played at practically every club on the west coast". Jade says offering her opinion of the subject. "But I haven't talk to Cat in months, have you heard anything from our favourite redhead".

"That great to hear about Andre, I'm glade he's doing well" Tori says excited about the news of Andre pending success.

"Last time I talk to Cat she was still doing the off Broadway shows a couple times a week, but that was a few months ago. I can't tell you what she might be up to right now. I guess she's having too much fun with whatever she's doing to keep in touch" Tori says in a slightly hurt tone of voice while taking a sip of wine.

"Either that or she keeps getting distracted by something shiny whenever she goes to give us a call" Jade smirks as if what she had said was something funny. But when Tori gives her the stink eye, showing her displeasure at the comment, all Jade does in return is clear her throat in an uncomfortable fashion and takes a bite of her egg roll. They both sit in silents for a time, eating and sipping their wine. At least until Tori offers to open another bottle of wine and tells Jade to save her the last egg roll, which was the start of the fated drinking competition that will surely give Jade a killer hang over come tomorrow.

Jade hasn't seen Cat in many years and, through the all night drinking bender with Tori, she begins to wonder about her friend with red velvet coloured hair. After high school Cat decided she wanted to preform live on Broadway, saying she had a dream performing live and wanted to see what it feels like. No one argued with Cat about this, she only got support from her friends, mostly because we all could just feel that it was right for her. Cat lifted for New York around the same time as Robbie and Andre lifted California. But when Cat lifted Hollywood, unlike Robbie who just disappear without warring one day, Cat had a big going away party to say goodbye to us all. It was just Jade, Beck, Tori, Andre and a few other friends who we hung out with at the time at the sushi bar. Oh and Trina was there as well, she showed up because everyone else was there anyway.

At the party we all gave Cat little gifts to remind her of Hollywood and the years we spent together as friends. We all wished Cat the best of luck in New York, while Cat spent most of the night hugging and saying goodbye to everyone in the room, even people she never met before. Jade even allowed Cat to hug her a few times since Jade knew it would likely be the last time she'd get a hug from Cat for who knows how long. They spent the night laughing, talking and having fun until really late into the night or really early into the morning, depending on how you look at it. But when the party was over Cat, Tori and even Andre were all in tears because they knew the little red head wasn't going to be there come this time tomorrow. Beck looked sad but he didn't cry, he was just too cool. Jade also managed to not cry like the others, claiming that shes not as weak as the rest of them in her classic Jade tone of voice. This got a Cat like giggle to come out of the teary eyed red head, which got even Jade to smile. In the end they all said their goodbyes and they all went home to get a few hours sleep. Well not so much for Jade and Beck's case, they pretty much stayed up having sex all night.

Early the next morning Tori, Andre, Beck and Jade all met up at Cat's house to bring her to the airport for one last goodbye. The friends all hung out as long as they could, in the airport lounge, until they heard the final boarding call for Cat's flight. At that they all started giving Cat hugs and wishing her the best. Jade was the last to do this and openly hugged Cat in front of everyone there, shocking them all to no end. Even now Jade doesn't think she has ever hugged someone for so long and had less of a desire to let them go. Jade has never been the most emotional girl in the world, or been the nicest either for that matter, but Jade had become very closed to Cat over the years. Its easy to say that Cat was Jade's closest friend and when she was seeing Cat's plain disappear into the distance it did hurt, a lot. It hurt more then when Jade had to say goodbye to Andre for the first time and almost as much as when Jade said goodbye to Beck for the last time.

Jade forces herself off the couch picking up her cell phone, since she uses that as her alarm clock, and makes her way to her bedroom. Kicking off her boots as she walks towards her bedroom and undoing her jeans as walks through the door. Slipping the tight jeans off her long shapely legs to the floor, Jade then flops down onto her mattress in only a pair of panties and the blouse she has had on most of the night. She rolls on to her back and begins to drift off to sleep, but thoughts of Cat linger in her mind. Preventing her from dropping into unconsciousness like she wants to.

The day has tired Jade out entirely and all she wanted now was to fall asleep, hopefully to not wake up until she absolutely has to. But these thoughts refused to leave Jade be, its been six years since the last time Jade has seen Cat and, to be honest, she does miss the girl. Cat is even more unlikely to call then Andre, so Jade hasn't even heard from her in such a long time Jade can't even remember how long its been. Out of a sudden rush of frustration Jade grunts and sleepily shakes her head to clear her alcohol clouded mind. Wanting to just forget about all this for now and sleep. "I'll try and call her tomorrow, if I remember" Jade tells herself softly and shakes her head again. The shaking making her suddenly nauseous so Jade closes her eyes tightly and breaths. The slow thoughtful breathing helps to clear her mind and soon causes unconsciousness to take over, allowing Jade to fall into a deep dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_I hope you are all enjoying the story so fair. I do hope the reviews pick up some, I love hearing what you guys think of what your reading. Also your reviews inspire to get my chapters out faster. Anyway Please Enjoy Chapter 6 of Jade's Big Break._

* * *

Chapter 6

The loud tones of Jade's cell rings through the bedroom in the fairly early hours in the morning. Over and over again the cell phone chimes trying to alert Jade to a phone call. Jade wakes extremely reluctantly and begins reaching for the cell that is resting on the floor next to her bed, without even opening her eyes. She finds it in the same place that it was lifted last night, resting on top of her crumpled jeans on the floor.

Jade picks up the cell, pushes the answer button and holds it to the side of her head without checking the caller ID. "This better be something that worth my time" Jade says, her voice horse at how dry and raw her throat is. Which matches her tone, telling who's ever on the other end of the call that Jade is in a bad way.

"Hello? Am I specking with a Miss Jade West?" says a voice of a man that sounds like hes at least in his late fortes. He also sounds a little put off by Jades harsh tone of voice.

Jade sighs and clears her throat, which hurts with how dry it is. She hates to answer dumb questions but can't think of anything insulting to say to the man on the other end of the line right now. "Yes it is, you did call my number didn't you?" Jade says with a slight smirk of satisfaction with that statement, even if it was rather weak compared to many of her other insults.

Jade hears a sigh of content over the phone as if the man is thinking about just hanging up. The man clears his throat before continuing to speak. "Well, yes I did" The man says trying to sound accommodating. "This is Adam Lambert, I'm a producer currently working on a Broadway production in New York" He says sounding rather proud of himself.

Laying on her bed for a moment as the name sinks in to her brain. Suddenly a bell rings in her head and Jade sits upright with shock as she realizes who she is talking to, eyes now wide open. "OH! Mr. Lambert its... so good to hear from you" Jade says in a suddenly very formal tone, her voice also sounding much clearer then before as if she has had several glasses of water.

Adam smiles as he can hear the realization in Miss West voice, loving that far more respectful tone hes getting from her now. "Well, Miss West if you know who I am you must know I am a very busy man and I don't have time for games" He says almost sounding accusing. "So I am just going to cut to the chase and get right to the point of this call. I have a job offer for you. I need a writer and you come recommend by a colleague of mine" Adam says all this almost too fast for Jade to keep up with, secretly trying to throw her off to see if she's worth this leap of faith he's taking.

Needing to clear her throat again, Jade fights the shock that is threatening to take over her working mind. Knowing Adam Lambert won't give her a second chance at this conversation if she screws it up now. "God why is he calling me now? Its been a year since I last sent him anything I wrote. Did he finally read something he liked? No, he said a colleague recommend me. Which colleague could that be? I sent plays to so many people that someone like Adam Lambert could know. Why didn't that colleague call me themselves? Did they think I'm not good enough for something they were working on? What does that matter? Adam Lambert is pretty much as big a name as it gets". Jade thinks all these thoughts, and many MANY more, in almost as long as it takes to clear her throat. She does her best to form a proper sentience as quickly as possible so she doesn't seem like she's wasting Adam Lambert's time and blows her chances at his job offer.

"Well Mr. Lambert, I would be happy to hear what your job offer is and if I feel I am right for it, I would love to be apart of your production" Jade says faking her most formal tone to sound like she is not near as excited about the offer as she really is. Not wanting to seem naive or inexperienced.

"Hm.." Adam ponders what Jade just said for a moment. Slightly impressed with her attitude of not showing her naivety. It seems she not as brainless as Adam had hoped. If she was willing to just jump at the chance without thinking then Adam was likely going to pass on her. But she is thoughtful of what accepting this job will mean for her and the production, which means she might be able to do this job like Nick said. "Damn that Nick and his physic powers" Adam thinks to himself while smirking and shaking his head slightly.

"Well, you see Miss West" Adam says and Jade begins to really dislike begin called Miss, but she doesn't let on, continuing to show politeness even if its not her natural state of being. "The writer I had working for me up until this morning had to drop out due to personal issues" Adam keeps is voice steady though he is still holding onto some anger over Mark's actions.

"Under proper circumstances this writer would have given me time to find his replacement, but he had to leave suddenly and that leaves me without a head writer for my play with only a haft written script" Adam says doing his best not to grind his teeth over this fact.

"Well, that is a troubling situation" Jade says simply, doing her best to sound sympathetic.

Lambert can hear the fake sympathy in her voice but doesn't draw attention to it. "Yes it is. The job I am offering is for you to come and finish the script that we have so far. Its incomplete and will need the talents of a somewhat gifted play write to finish it. That's why I am calling you Miss West, I need you finish the script so I can make my play" Adam says with an air of tension in his voice as he waits for Jade's respond.

Jade stays silent for a minute, letting him think she is thinking it over. When in reality Jade already knows she wants the job and would kill to have an opportunity to be apart of a big Broadway production. But she wasn't going to let him know she already made up her mind and was excited as hell to have her chance.

"Well Mr. Lambert, that is a very nice offer and I can only tell you that I look forward to the challenge of finishing this play and letting you see my talents at work" Jade smirks at herself at the ever so slight dig she got in at Adam. Only letting out the slightest hint of arrogance.

Adam breaths an audibility sigh of relief. The ball of tension between his shoulder blades gives somewhat at the knowledge that he has a writer willing to work and fix Mark's sad attempt at a script. Knowing that many writers would have said no to the fact that this job is basically a rewrite of someone else's idea, something that many writers wouldn't be caught dead doing. When Adam seen that Jade had the brains to do this job, he began banking on the fact that Jade was an up and coming writer who would be desperate for a chance to work with someone like him. Luckily that bet paid off, if Jade had said no, Adam would have gotten an ear full from Nick. Something Adam did not need right now.

"I am glade to hear your on board Miss West" Adam says. "Now to give you an understanding of the situation, the play is already in the production phase. Actors have been auditioned and selected, the venue has been chosen, materials for the sets are being put together and the director is eager to get the rehearsals started. So I hope you can understand the urgency in which I need you to get started on the script as soon as possible" Adam says in a serious tone of voice that ensures that Jade knows what he is looking for.

Hearing all that Jade suddenly feels that need to get on her feet. Knowing how far along Adam Lambert is in the per-production only shows Jade how little time she actually has to make a workable script. The time line is going to be crazy at best, but there is no way Jade is turning down a chance to work on Broadway.

A wave of nausea as well as a pounding headache suddenly hits Jade hard as she jumps to her feet. With the excitement of talking to Adam Lambert, Jade has completely forgotten about the fact about how much she drank last night and the ensuing hangover it had brought on. Jade takes a few breath to settle the dizziness that shes feeling, but Jade stays on her feet.

Before Jade could even make a comment on all that Adam continues from where he lifted off. "Now Miss West" Jade liking begin called Miss less and less. "I see by your area code that your not in the New York area, if I may ask, where are you located currently?"

Jade speaks in a smooth voice, not wanting to let on how close to death she feels at the moment. "I'm living in Hollywood California" Jade states simply, not really thinking anything of it.

The ball of tension that gave way some earlier is now back and bigger then ever. "No, not a Hollywood writer. How could that son of a bitch Nick do that to me?" Adam thinks to himself trying to not loose his cool over a fact that most others would consider a none issue. But Adam hates working with writers from Hollywood, who more often then not think themselves superior simply because their from where their from. "If anyone is going to be thinking their superior its going to be me" Adam thinks to himself smugly. "Dammit, Hollywood writers know nothing about the Broadway stage" Adam thinks stubbornly. But its already too late to back out now, he had call Miss West, offered her the job and she had accepted it. To pull the offer now over the fact of learning where she's from, when Adam should have know that before hand, would look unprofessional and Adam refuses to loose face in front of anyone. He will just have to roll with it and see what comes out of this decision.

"um... are you still there?" Jade asks as Adam has been silent for a few minutes now, making her a little nervous.

"Oh, yes I am. Sorry about that" Adam says quickly trying to not sound shaken. "In this case I am going to have to ask you to come to New York Miss West. There is simply too much to do and not enough time for us to do this kind of work over a long distance. I hope that isn't too much of an inconvenience?" Adam says calmly, apart of him hoping that it is.

"No, it shouldn't be any issue for me to come to New York" Jade says in a steady voice while she mentally slapping herself. "Yeah, no issue at all besides from the fact that you have a job that pays for your apartment and have no way of getting out to New York, you fucking idiot" Jade thinks to herself trying to figure out what her next move should be.

"Good to hear" Adam says almost gleefully through his clenched teeth and disappointment. "Now I can't give you a lot of time to sort out any issue you may have there due to the time crunch we're under. At the most I can only give you three days before you need to be on your way to New York. Is that acceptable Miss West?"

"No, not at all. Even if I could ride my motorcycle across country it would take me three damn days to do. That is if I leave right now without thinking about my job or the rent that needs to be paid" Jade screams inside of her head, but on the outside she is a cool as can be. "No problem Mr. Lambert, that should be all the time I need to sort out any business I have here" Jade says calmly.

"I'm glade to hear it Miss West" Adam says accepting his fate. "Since this is so sudden on my part I will, of course, put up the cost of your flight and hotel accommodations. Then when you get here we will disgust the details of the situation" Adam sounding like the ever professional. "I see you have a fax number here, I'll send a copy of the script we have so far and the travel details when I get them sorted out. I'll also have my assistant call you in a day or two to confirm you received the packet".

Jade breaths a slight sigh a relief. "At least I don't need to worry about travel and where I'm going to stay, I just need to think about how I'm going to handle my day job and apartment" Jade thinks as she starts to rack her brain for a solution as she begin to pull together some clothes.

"That sounds good to me Mr. Lambert" Jade says lamely, feeling stupid for opening her mouth without thinking of what she should say.

"Well, yes, good" Adam also running out of things to say. "Well, Miss West. I'm glade to have your on board and hope to see you in a few day ready to work. Goodbye" Adam hangs up the phone and instantly begins to rubs his eyes in a tired like fashion. "I am going to end up killing Nick for this one, I know it" Adam says to no one.

Jade is standing it shock in the middle of her bedroom wearing a black button up blouse and black striped panties as she just stares at the cell in her hand. The screen on the phone says 8:22 am. "Did that really just happen?" Jade says thinking out loud as the shock began to fall away.

"Yes it did. Adam freaking Lambert just called me up and offered me a job to work on a Broadway production. HOLY SHIT!" Jade screams out the last part at the top of her lungs

"Oh man, what do I do next?" Jade says to herself "Okay Jade be cool, you have a lot to do and only three days to do it in" Jade says as she begins to walk towards her bedroom door, still talking to herself. But she suddenly stops and looks down. "First thing that needs to be done. Pants, need to find pants"


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you to those that have reviewed. So Please Review And Enjoy Chapter 7 of Jade's Big Break_

* * *

Chapter 7

Jade walks out of her bedroom wearing some black sweatpants, a blood red t-shirt with a skull on it and a black hoody, with the hood pulled up over the mass of her snarl ridden hair. She walks to her kitchen in a pair of old running shoes that she normally keeps in the corner of her bedroom and rarely wears. To say she looks like a hot mess would be an understatement. Jade looks like she's been sleeping in the abandon car in the old lot next to her building for the last week. She feels like it to as she wants nothing more then to go back to bed and pass out for the rest of the day.

But Jade has too much to do to sleep the day away. The first stop she needs to make is to talk to her boss. "I need to at least tell Ed I'm going to be out of town for awhile" Thinking this as talking out loud is too difficult right now with her throat so dry.

Jade gets a glass out of the cabinet in her kitchen and goes to her sink to fill it with water. She takes a few small sips first, enjoying the soothing feel of the cool water as it slashes over her raw dry throat. Jade then downs the rest of the glass and does the same to another two glasses, taking some aspire with the last cup to take the edge off of her headache.

Once hydrated, Jade goes to head to the indeed music store she works at. She picks her keys off the coffee table and then stops dead in her tracks as a thought appears in her head. "How the hell did I get home last night?" Jade was way too drunk to ride her bike all the way back home after the bender at Tori's. And that is when a blurry memory comes back to Jade.

Jade didn't want to sleep over at Tori's after they both decided the drinking and fun was done, but Tori wouldn't let her drive home with how drunk she was. So Tori, being the ever generous one, called a car serves to take Jade home. "Oh crap" Jade cursed knowing that it means that her motorcycle is still parked in front of Tori's building. "Looks like I'm hoofing it" Jade says grimly as she walks out of her apartment and down the hall to the elevator.

It was almost strange as the wait and ride in the elevator didn't seem to take anywhere near as long as it normally does, could have had something to do with Jade being barley conscious the whole way down. When Jade comes to she is on the first floor and is walking towards the front of the building. Walking outside the sunlight causes her to sequent so she put on the sunglasses she wears for riding her motorcycle. Jade walks down to street towards her work, which is only two short blocks away, then begins to think about all that she has to do in the three days she has before she needs to be in New York. The list she is making in her head grows and grows with each step she takes, feeling like she has a huge amount of stuff to do, Jade suddenly decides to take off into a run to get to work as fast as she can. Running as fast as she could, the adrenaline begins to pump through her system, actually causing Jade to not notice her hangover and gets her to where shes going pretty quick. Even more so considering Jade doesn't really run all the much.

So after Jade broke out into a sprint, she is slowing to a stop in front of an old looking music store called Ed's indeed music hut. This is where Jade works five days a week, not all in a row of course. Jade walks inside the musty smelling place and heads straight for the register, where a guy in his late fifties is sitting in a chair with huge old fashioned headphones on listening to some unheard music. His bare feet are on the counter in front of him and he seems to be lips singing to the music, but its hard to tell through his thick unkempt salt and pepper bread that happens to match the long hair on his head. This was Jade's boss, the Ed in Ed's indeed music. He maybe old but he's likely one of the coolest guys Jade has even known. First off he's basically an old hippie that never made it out of the 1960's. Still into all that free love stuff, but now he owns an indeed music store. Jade often wondered about the transition between those two points but never got around to asking him about it.

Jade walks up to the counter and taps it with her fingers to get Ed's attention. "Yo Ed, anyone home?" Jade shouts loud enough to be hear which causes Ed to drop his feet to the floor and stand up surprised. "Welcome to Ed's indeed music hut... oh, hey Jade" Ed says as he gives his rehearsed line before he realized it was Jade.

"Hey Ed, hows it hanging?" Jade asks as she suppresses a smirk at her boss's comedic reaction. "Mellow as always J-West" Ed calling Jade by his nickname for her. One of the few nickname's Jade doesn't mind being called since it almost sounds like a rappers name somehow.

That's when Ed checks the clock on the wall and sees that its barley after nine in the morning. "Wow, your here early, especially for you. Whats wrong is your alarm clock like six hours ahead or something?" Ed asks in the hippie style way he talks, but has and honest look of concern on his face since its true that Jade doesn't ever show up before noon at the earliest.

"No, nothing like that Ed. Actually I got some great news today, you'll never guess who called me and what for" says an excited Jade as she begins to smile brightly as she remembers the events of the phone call with Adam Lambert.

Seeing the normally very calm and collected goth look so excited gets Ed revved up he begins to smile as well. "Well, I don't know about any calls you got today but I can give it a guess if you want. Okay, who would call you? Hmm..." Ed stopping to stares out into space as he begins to really ponder the answer to his own question.

Jade just laughs at her boss/ friend and continues where she lifted off. "How about I just tell you" Jade states as the need to tell someone begins to weight down on her. "Okay, that cool because I was like, drawing a total blank on the answer for that one" Ed replies as he looks directly at Jade and waits for her to tell him.

"This morning I got a call from the one and only..." Jade stops for dramatic effect. "Adam Lambert!" Jade says Adam's name louder the the rest of it, while throwing her arms out to the side as if this was the biggest surprise ever.

"Oh wow, that's so cool" Ed says trying to sound sincere, but Jade can tell by the confused look in his eyes that he has no idea who Adam Lambert is. Jade sighs disappointed as she feels she got all excited for nothing.

"Adam Lambert is the biggest and most successful Broadway producer in the last fifty years. He has single-handedly produced over 20 award winning plays and is known for only choosing big name celebrates to work for him" Jade explains. While she does the confused look on Ed's face fades and a look of true excitement takes its place. "And" Jade continues on. "When he called he offered me a job saying he needed me to help him complete his script for his latest play, he practically begged me to take the job" Jade taking some creative licence with the conversation. "This could be my big break at last, I'll be Jade West legitimate play write" She says fighting the urge to hop on the spot, feeling that would be going to far with her excitement.

Ed looks ecstatic now, a huge smile clearly being seen through the bushy bread. Along side a look that shows how proud he is of Jade. "That so radical Jade, that's really wicked. I'm so happy for you girl" Ed says boisterously while coming around the counter to throw his arms around Jade and pulls her into a big bear hug. Jade doesn't fight the hug but also doesn't get into it as much as Ed does, only placing her hands on the sides of his slight beer bully to squeeze him a little in return.

Jade has always had a zero touching unless invited policy, but Ed is one of the few people on the planet who could survive doing this to Jade. A privilege that was not easily earned. Ed had worked up the right to hug Jade on special occasions like this by giving Jade a job when he had no reason to, treating her like she was a good person when even Jade didn't think so and doing nice things for her out of the goodness of her soul.

Jade first met Ed by shear chance. Jade came into the very same music store their in now one random day, two years ago, she was only looking for some music to listen to, Ed was restocking the shelf's at the time. Being the person that he is, Ed noticed the kind of music she was picking out and came to the conclusion that Jade was depressed, without fear of the repercussions he ask what was bothering her.

It could have been Ed's nice demeanour or the fact the his bread and hair remind Jade of a child-like idea of Santa Claws, but she didn't feel threaten by the old guy. So out of some unknown force Jade, instead of just telling the old creepy hippie off, told him that she was down because she couldn't find a job which means she would have to move out of her apartment and back in with her dad if she couldn't pay her rent soon. Hearing this Ed just nodded his head and said "I haven't been looking for one, but if you want I could use someone to watch the store when I'm not here".

Jade couldn't believe her ears, this guy actually listen to her problems and gave a shit about her enough to give her a job on the spot. Even with the fact that he didn't know a thing about her and could end up ripping him off. A subject Jade did bring up but all Ed had to say to that was "I get a good vibe from you and if you did rip me off at least I did do something to help you out" Jade from that moment on began to respect the man, even if she thought he was crazy for next year or so.

Soon Ed lets Jade go, somewhat to Jade's relief since he really was squeezing her, and begins to speak again. "This is so cool Jade. So you didn't come into work early just to tell me this did you? You should be out celebrating something like this" Ed says hoping up onto the counter, rather gracefully for an old guy, to sit on it while they talked.

"Well actually no I didn't just come in here for that Ed" Jade begin to feel a slight sting of guilt at what she will have to say next. "You see, I got the job but the jobs in New York, which means I'm going to be leaving in a few days and I could be gone for awhile. A few weeks to a few months at least" Jade says to the old hippie feeling bad that she was putting him out like this.

"Oh" Ed says simply. "Well if that's the case then you have to go Jade, you can't hang around here if you got your chance to live your dream" Ed says sounding completely supportive of Jade. "Really? So your not pissed that I'm leaving you with no replacement?" Jade asks sounding almost like she didn't hear him right.

"Heck no, its fine. I ran this place by myself for a long time before you got here Jade and old Ed here can still manage it again. Don't you worry about me, you just do what you need to do about getting yourself to New York safely" Ed says comfortingly as he smiles brightly at Jade.

For a second Jade feels slightly chocked up. Ed has become a good friend to her and in many ways Jade considered Ed a secondary father figure to, or at least a protective older brother that's cool and smokes weed with you every once in awhile. Ed has gone out of his way to do nice things for Jade since the moment he met her. Going above and beyond in some cases.

Yes he did give her a job out of nowhere. But he would always talk to Jade like an equal and listen to her complaints about anything, even if they had nothing to do with work. If Jade ever was in need of cash, Ed wouldn't even think about it and Jade would have the money to pay the rent or fix her motorcycle or whatever she needed it for. She would always pay him back as soon as she can, but he never asked her to. And more times then Jade could count Ed would come to the shop on his days off, most of the time in the middle of her shift, with a few sandwiches and fruit smoothies so they could have lunch together. All of these things came back to Jade at this moment and she really knew that he gave a crap about her. Its not that Jade doesn't know that other people care for her, but its different with Ed. He's not a blood relative or someone she known since high school, Ed was just a guy on the street that showed a little interest in Jade's life and helped her to keep going when the times got rough.

"So Jade" Ed suddenly resumes speaking. "If you came in here worried about your job, don't begin to think about it. This job will always be here if you need it, but I don't think you will. Call me crazy if you like but something is telling me that you won't be walking back in her looking for work again" Ed says in a surprisingly clear and coherent voice.

Jade just looks at him for a minute as she tries to understand. "What do you mean Ed? I'm only going to be gone a few months at the longest and I don't really intend to stay in New York forever"

"Well what we intend seems to rarely turns into what will be. Life is like being on the ocean, you ride the wave as best you can while trying not to wipe out. Every now and again you may even caught a big wave that take you somewhere your meant to be, but the wave can only take you as far as you let it. I think this is your wave Jade, either your going to ride it out or its going to drag you under" Ed says sounding less like a hippie and more like a surfer for a moment.

All Jade can do for the next few minutes is ponder the words Ed just told her. She looks at him for a minute and then just nods her head, his advise making a strange kind of scents. "Well wise sage I'll take your advise to heart and promise to do my best with it" Jade says smirking at her older friend.

"In the end that's all anyone can ask of you" Ed says suddenly hopping down off the counter and walking around to sit back onto his chair. "Now that we got your work situation worked out, I want to ask if there is anything else I can help you with?" Ed says speaking in his normal hippie tone again.

"Well, since you bring it up. I was hoping I could get an advance on my next pay check so I can pay my rent for the next month or so" Jade says tentatively, hoping it doesn't look like she's taking advantage of Ed kind nature.

"No prob J-West" Ed says reaching under the counter and pulls out his check book. I know a hippie with a check book, only in LA. Ed quickly writes out a check and hands the peace of paper over to her.

Jade reads the number on the check and is stun by the amount. "Whoa, hang on a second here Ed. I think you might be having the shakes again. The number on here seems a little high" Jade says not taking here eyes off the check.

"Nope, I'm cool today. Um... made sure I took my medicine before I came in" Ed says with a wink. This makes Jade laugh a little, the old pot head had no shame when it came to his off hours weed usage. "And when it comes to how much that check is worth, just consider it a gift" Ed says smiling in his normal goofy way.

"Ed, really I can't take this much from you. This would be enough to pay my rent for the next five months, I wouldn't feel right you doing this for me" Jade says as she try's to give the check back.

Ed puts his hands up in a stopping motion and refuses to take the check back. "I'm not taking that check back Jade. I want you to focus on writing that play that Adam guy asked you to do, not worry about paying your rent will only help that. Its the least I can do to help and I want to help you out Jade" Ed sounding sincere with what he's saying.

"Well... I... thanks Ed" Was all that Jade could come up with to says. Smiling as she looks the check over one last time before putting it into her pocket.

"Now when you get to be the big famous play write, we both know your going to be, come and drop by when you have the time. I'd like to see where you end up" Ed says easing back into his chair.

"I will Ed, I promise" Jade says fighting back a tear of happiness at having such a good friend in her life. "Cool, now I think you should head out. You probably have a million things to do before you get to New York" Ed says simply as he begins to fiddle with his record player again.

"Right, I still have a lot to do" Jade says as she goes to turn towards the door. But suddenly she wipes around the counter and takes Ed into a hug, an act that even throws off Ed. "See ya later Ed" Jade says as she lets Ed go, running out the door and back towards her apartment. Leaving Ed behind to chuckle about what just occurred.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you for all the reviews and follows. I glad to see so many are checking my story out. So, as always, Please Review and Enjoy Chapter 8 of Jade's Big Break._

* * *

Chapter 8

Jade sits in a first class seat in the air plain that will be taking her to New York. The plain hasn't lifted the gate yet and most of the passengers are still boarding. She got the call from Adam Lambert on Tuesday morning and now its the evening of the following Thursday. It already dark outside and after this six hour flight she will be in New York early Friday morning. So much has happened in such a short amount of time that is almost doesn't feel real in away. As Jade watches people find their seats, she thinks back over the last few days to collect her thoughts and help her to focus her mind that seems to want to fly out in every direction at the moment.

After hanging up her phone Jade quickly got dressed and made her way over to her, now former, place of work. Talking to Ed made her feel all the more confident about the choice to go through with this and sped her on her way to where she is now.

Jade was running as fast as her legs could carry her back to her apartment. It was early spring, mid march, but in California that just means its hot before it get blisteringly hot. Running the two block to Ed's indeed music hut and the two block back again in this weather would cause anyone to break out into a sweat, Jade was no exception at the moment. Wanting to slow down to cool off, but Jade knew she still had so much stuff to get done.

Thinking of what she had to do reminded her about the fax she was suppose to get from Adam about the script and all the other details she needed. Jade slowed down to a swift walk so she could pull her cell out of her pocket and call Tori, who she was hoping was awake.

Jade dials Tori's cell and waits for a response but she doesn't get one and the call goes to voice mail. "Hey Tori, its Jade. I need you to get up and call me as soon as you get this. I am expecting a fax today, might already be there I'm not sure. But its really important and I need what is being faxed. I am going to be coming over as soon as I can. Be up when I get there Vega" Jade says in a commanding tone of voice as she hits the end button on her cell. She then quickly calls Tori's house phone but doesn't get an answer there either, not unexpectedly. Jade leaves the same message on Tori's answering machine and hangs up the phone to place it back in her pocket with the check she got from Ed.

The fax Jade is expecting will be delivered to Tori's because Jade doesn't actually have a fax machine and Tori, being the good friend that she is, lets Jade use hers so Jade can fax copes of her plays to different people. And hopefully get some to respond, like today.

After putting the phone away Jade returns to running at her full speed back to her apartment. On the way she bitches Tori out in her mind, cursing her for being such a heavy sleeper after a night of drinking.

Soon Jade makes her way back to her apartment building and stops for a second to caught her breath in front of her building, wiping sweat away from her face she notices her clothes are sticking to her body she has worked up such a sweat from her run. "gross, why would people do this to themselves if they could avoid it" Jade thinks about the shaky sanity of joggers as she catches her breath.

When she catches her breath Jade heads inside and goes to the first apartment on the first floor, A1. Under the address plate there is a second plate the reads superintendent, that's right this is Phil's apartment. A place Jade has only ever gone to drop off the rent checks, through the letter slot, and preferred to avoid at all cost. But today Jade can't do that and needs to talk to Phil to let him know whats going on. She reluctantly knocks on the door and waits for Phil to answer. Jade can already tell he's home because by the second knock Phil is yelling that he's on his way and to keep their pants on to who's ever on the other side of the door.

Phil opens the door, he's wearing what looks like a rather old robe and a ratty t-shirt, the robe is tied around his waist tight which keeps Jade from finding out if Phil wears boxers or briefs, thank you to all the gods out there. Once the door is open Phil sees that its Jade and even though Jade looks a mess Phil still try's to hit on her. "Yo if its not Jade to brighten my day. How can I be of serving to you?" Phil says suggestively, causing Jade skin to crawl again.

"Just here to drop off some rent Phil and to let you know I'll be out of town for awhile" Jade says doing her best not to breath in the smell being emitted from Phil's open doorway, which is basically the smell the comes off of Phil but concentrated.

Phil furrows his brow and look questioningly at Jade. "Your paying rent before its due, since when does that happen?" Phil says looking amuses.

"Yeah, since I'm leaving in a few days I thought I'd pay up now" Jade says simply as she pulls out the check and hands the wrinkled peace of paper to Phil.

Phil looks at the check and his eyes go wide as he sees the number. "Wow! What'd you do, rob a bank? This is way more the just a few weeks rent" He says as Phil looks the check over to make sure its real.

"Yeah, I maybe gone for a few months so I thought I'd get caught up now that way no one needs to worry about it" Jade says as she begins to back away from the door, hoping to make a quick escape.

"Wait a minute, your going to be gone for months? Where the heck are you gonna be?" Phil questions Jade as a look of disappointment appears.

"I'll be in New York on business. Now sorry I got to go, but I still got a million things to do before I leave for New York" Jade says as she decides to take the offensive and ends the conversation herself. Turning quickly as she heads around the corner to the elevators.

But before she is out of sight Jade hears Phil shout one last thing to her before he shuts his door. "Alright cutey, you take care and don't let those New Yorkers punk you, they love to see out of towers get punk'd" to this Jade only wave her hand to signal that she heard him before she practically runs to the elevators.

Jade is stirred from her thoughts as she hears the pilot specking over the intercom, announcing to the passengers that they will be leaving shortly and that they should be arriving in New York in roughly six hours. He goes on to say other things but Jade looses interest an orders a gin and tonic from the flight attendant. Once she has her drink Jade sips it and returns to her thoughts of all that's happened over the last few days.

Once Jade got to the elevator, it was only a moderate wait for it and another wait for the ride up to her floor. On the way up Jade realizes she needs a shower bad due to all the running she's done. A little impressed with herself for running so far so fast. "Need to get a cab" she says as the doors open to her floor. She may have run to work and back but Tori's place was a good ten miles, much further then Jade was willing to run.

"Okay, first a shower then I'll call a taxi and head over to Tori" Jade says to herself as she walks into her apartment and closes the door behind her. Just a second later Jade stomach gurgles from lack of food. "Okay, shower food then over to Tori's" She says as she walks toward her bathroom.

Jade kicks off her shoes and begins to strip off her sweaty clothes as she passes through the living room, dropping them on the floor as she goes, not caring where they land. When she gets to the bathroom she is in nothing more then a tight fitting sports bra an a thong. She reaches into the shower stall and begins to adjust the water temperature, feeling like she needs a cold shower to cool off she set the water to be a little colder then normal. As the shower runs Jade pulls off the last peaces of clothing she has on, leaving her pale form completely naked as she steps into the shower and shuts the door behind her.

She holds her head under the stream of cool water, soaking her hair and causing a moan of pleasure to escape her lips as she gets relief from the heat. When her hair is completely soaked Jade stands under the water properly, letting cool streams of chilled water pour down and over her pale skin. Goosebumps begin to form across Jade's soft skin as the water continues down over her womanly curves.

Jade spends a few minutes getting the snarls out of her hair before she shampoos and conditions it. After the process of washing her hair Jade continues on with her body. Getting some body wash in the palm of her hand Jade begins to soap herself across her neck and shoulders, rubbing the soapy liquid across her skin. Jade continues down to soap her arms and torso, making her body slick with the soap and water. Her hands caress her flesh gently as she moves the soap around to wash herself. She begins to wash her breast and the eroticism is not lost on her, more then once a guy has commented on how sexy Jade's body is. Jade beings to rub her breast more playfully as a familiar urge begins to form inside her. She knows what the urge is of course, the urge to pleasure herself is nothing new to Jade.

Continuing to rub her hands down and over her body, the sudden need to get pleasure was building. Jade using one hand to twink one of her nipples as the other hand slowly slides down her flat tone stomach towards her rapidly heating pussy. The soapy fingers on her right hand gently caress across her lower lips while her lifted hand rolls and pinches her nipples. All this causing Jade to breath more heavy as her arousal grows.

On the verge of inserting a finger into herself, Jade suddenly stops and leans forward to place her forehead against the cool tiles on the walls at the front of the shower. Breathing hard now, Jade try's to clear her mind of the pulsing between her legs as the water continues to pour over her very stimulated form. "Dammit Jade, pull it together. Your not 16 anymore and it hasn't been that long since you last got some" Jade specks harshly to herself to try and calm her body down.

You wouldn't know it to look at her but Jade isn't into sex as much as people think she is. It is true she's not afraid to talk about sex and yes she dresses in a way that shows off her body. Jade also does have sex with guys she would meet at bars or clubs sometimes, if she thought they were worthy and could please her that is. But Jade doesn't do that very often and she only has sex when the urge for sex begins to effect her concentration, choosing to focus her energy onto her writing or other productive activities. The same pretty much goes for masturbating as well, why waste time scratching your own itch when you can find someone else to do it for you.

The last time Jade had sex at a guys place was about two weeks ago, she almost always had sex at the guys places because she will not have them learn where she lives unless she knew them well enough to. He was just another random guy that was not a complete douchebag and was attractive enough to get Jade's attention. But in the end he was nothing special and Jade wasn't interested in anything long term. After their one night stand, the only thing that happen was Jade woke up way earlier then him, got dressed, took a bowl of cereal and lifted without saying a word to the guy. Jade's itch was scratched so why mess it up with little things like a conversation.

When Jade feels she is calmed down enough to finish her shower she does. She finishes washing the rest of herself, turns the water off and steps out of the shower stall. She gets a towel and wraps up her hair in it, feeling she would rather let the rest of her air dry she walks out of her bathroom with nothing but a towel around her head. She heads to the kitchen to get something to eat like this.

Getting a few slices of bread Jade puts them in the toaster oven and makes herself some coffee. When the toast is done she spreads the last of the peanut butter on the slices. "Probably a good thing I'm almost out of food" she thinks as she stares at her almost empty kitchen. If I went shopping now most of it would go to waste with me going to New York soon" Her thought ends as she puts the peanut butter jar in the trash and gets a cup of coffee. She sits at the island in the kitchen, sitting on one of the two stools she has for it, and eats her breakfast naked. When she finishes she takes the towel out of her hair and walks over to where she has dropped her hoody. Pulling her cell out of the pocket she dials a number for a taxi and then goes to get dressed.

Twenty minutes later Jade is in the elevator heading to the first floor again. She wearing her leather coat and under it is a T-shirt with with the symbol for one her favourite bands on it. The shirt is small and shows off the bottom part of Jade's flat stomach. Jade also has on a pair of fitted blue jeans and she has on the same high heel leather boots she had on last night. When the doors opens to the first floor Jade walks swiftly to the exit and sees a cab waiting for her. Jade gets in and tells the cabbie, who seems to be about Ed's age, the address to Tori's place.

Jade suddenly feels the plain moving down the runway as it begins to take off. "Six hours and I'll be in New York, Broadway beware" Jade thinks to herself as she pulls a stack of folded papers out from the pocket of her leather coat. "Hmm..." is the only sound that comes out of her as she begins to read through the script Adam has sent her.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey everyone. I woke up early on my day off to get this chapter done for you guys. I hope the little sexy-ness from the last chapter wasn't too much, I just thought the story could use a little spice. So please review, tell me whatever you think or even feel free to ask me anything about the story if you like. Now Please Enjoy Chapter 9 of Jade's Big Break._

* * *

Chapter 9

"Ho-ly Shit" is all that Jade can says, under her breath, as she finishes reading through the script for the play Adam has sent to her. Only an hour into the flight, this is the second time Jade has read through it since getting on the plain, three time in total. And every time Jade reads it the script only gets worse.

"Whoever wrote this dribble must either be brain dead or wasn't watching the keyboard as they were typing" Jade thinks to herself as knots of tension begin to pound in her temples. "How am I going to make a play out of this? I would need a month just to re-write all the plot holes this guy lifted" Jade continues the rant in her mind.

"I can't use this, there's nothing for me to work with here. I'm going to have to start right from scratch if I'm going to make this plays script useable" Jade thinks as she wishes she could have brought her favourite pair of scissors to chops this thing apart, but just puts the script away and takes the summary from the inside breast pocket of her coat. Reading it over to herself she begins to imagine the scene she will need to set.

"The Willow and The Thorns" Jade reads the title. "Oh god, am I actually going to be writing a love story?" Jade thinks, the knots of tension in her temples gets worse. Love story's have never been Jade's thing and she wasn't looking forward to starting now but seeing as this is what Adam Lambert wanted, what is a girl to do? This was Adam's play and Jade was only a first time writer.

"My only shot is to take this play and show Adam Lambert what I can do with it. Let him see what Jade West is capable of" Jade thinks to herself as she does her best to fortify her confidence as she starts with the summary.

"The play begins in the early 1800's in the country side of Victorian England. Its a time where England's Navy rules the world. Soldiers of this time fight more with cannons and muskets then with swords and arrows. The story centres around the relationship between a young nobleman, Tristan, and his fiancee, Abigail". Jade rolls her eyes at this. "God, why did it have to be a love story?" Jade asks herself frustrated since Jade doesn't have a lot of practise with the lovey dovey stuff. She continues on with the summary.

"A war break out which causes Tristan and Abigil's brother, Samuel, to be recruited into the Navy. After spending some time in the Navy, Tristan and Samuel's unit is attacked in the middle of the night" Jade's interest is peaked, a good battle scene already being formed in her head. "During the heat of battle Tristan and Samuel gets separated. While fighting for his life, Tristan thrusts his sword into the heart of what he believes is an enemy, the enemy turns out to be Samuel" Jade gives a slight smirk at this, liking the direction its taking. "After returning home Tristan is greeted as a hero but is guilt ridden. He soon confesses to killing Samuel to Abigail and the couple must either find a way to move on from this or Tristan might share Samuel's fate"

"Well, its not exactly my taste. Might be a little heavy on the romance, but there is some good stuff to work with. Nothing makes a good story better then a good tragic love story. That's story writing 101" Jade thinks to herself again as she wonders where to begin. "I can't use this script for so many reasons. It has plot holes you can drop a full grown man through. The writing is haft assed at best, with the poor grammar and spelling. And the whole thing is based in the total wrong time. The story is suppose to be in the early 1800's and the script seems to have the story some time around the middle ages, with knights fighting on horse back in full suits of armour. Did the guy even read the summary?" Jade just shakes her head as she commits to the idea of writing the script from beginning to end, since she can't use the script Adam sent her.

Jade puts the summary down and gets her trusted laptop out of the over head compartment. Setting it on the tray in front of her she turns it on, Jade begins to write out her ideas for the play. "okay, scene one act one. Can't start from anymore of a beginning then that" Jade says quietly as she begins to type into the computer.

The cab ride was longer then Jade would have liked, begin very anxious to get to Tori's to see if the fax had arrive yet. When the cab stops in front of Tori's building Jade practically throws the cash for the ride at the cabbie and jumps out of the cab, running towards Tori's apartment building. Jade only slows down as she runs pass her motorcycle, checking it quickly to make sure its okay.

Once Jade has made sure the bike was fine she heads straight towards the front door of the building Tori lives in. Hitting the call button several times to Tori's place and getting no answer. Jade pulls out her cell and calls Tori on her house phone, when it goes to Tori's answering machine Jade hangs up and calls Tori's cell next.

"Come on! Answer you damn phone Vega!" Jade almost shouts this as she continues to hit the call button beside the door.

After another ten minutes of Jade pounding on the call button and burning up both Tori's house and cell phones. Jade finally gets an answer over the intercom. "WHAT!" Shouts a voice that is so horse and pissed off Jade almost doesn't recognize it as Tori Vega.

"Hey Tori, its me Jade. I need to get up to your place like ten minutes ago" Jade says this quickly hoping that Tori understands the urgency of this moment.

"Jade?..." Tori stops for a moment to collect the thoughts that are all over the place in her hangover clouded brain. " Jade?..." Tori begins quietly. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?" Tori screams through the intercom. Clearly somewhat upset over her beauty sleep being disrupted.

"Its around ten I think... Look on the bright side you got two more hours sleep then I did. Now I need you to be a good girl and let big sister Jade in to get a fax" Jade says the last part rather condescendingly, trying to break Tori's bad mood with a joke.

"Jade its my day off, I'm hungover and I want to sleep. Come back in a couple of hours and I may let you in" Tori says as she tries to return herself to calm.

"Tori, if this was any other time I would still be in bed right now. But something big has happens and I can't wait. I promise I will explain everything once I'm up there, but you have to let me in now" Jade says with only the vaguest scents of pleading in her voice slip through, hoping it was enough to convince Tori to let her in.

"Oh god fine" Tori says giving in. "I'll let you in, but if I start puking your helping me clean up" Tori says commandingly.

"Never in your wildest dreams Vega" Jade says with a her classic smirk on her lips.

There is no answer to this other then the buzzer signalling the door is open. Jade quickly wipes the door open, running to the elevators she pushes the up button. Having to wait a few minutes now for the doors to open it felt almost as long as it as if waiting for the elevator in her own building. Right before the elevator door opens, Jade actually ponders taking the four flights of stairs it would take to get to Tori's floor.

The doors open and Jade jumps inside, quickly pushing the number four button, almost jamming her finger in the process. The elevator closes and Jade is force to wait for another eternity for them to open again. The waiting begins to weigh down on Jade, she hates having to wait for anything or anyone. "Why can't these things ever move faster" Jade asks silently begging to get to the forth floor.

Suddenly the doors opened up to the fourth floor and Jade bursts out of them, charging down the hallway at full speed. Once Jade's at Tori's door she begins to pound on the door with both hands as hard as she can, creating a lot of noise that only adds to the shouting she doing.

"TORI! Come on, move your ass and open the door Vega" Jade shouts and bangs on the door loud enough to have one of Tori's neighbour's come out into the hallway and tell her to keep it down. Which only made Jade wipe around and give the elderly man a death stare as Tori finally opened the door to see whats going on.

"Jade! Leave Mr. Weathers alone and get in here" Tori shouts at Jade as she grabs hold of Jade's coat to drag her inside. Tori gives the old man a quick sorry and shuts the door behind her. "Dammit Jade, I told you not to bang on the door and yell like that" Tori says sounded just as pissed as she was over the intercom, but Jade was already walking away towards her fax machine.

"Okay" Tori says questioningly as she watches Jade walk through her living room. "So why did you need me to get up so early?" Tori says following her.

Jade ignored Tori for the moment as she stops in front of the fax machine, spotting a large pile of papers in the receiving tray. Picking up the sheets of paper and beginning to go through them, Jade suddenly feels a hand grab her and turn her around. Jade is now facing a angry looking Tori Vega.

"What the hell Jade? You nearly blow up my phones, wake me up early on my day off, charge into my place like a crazy person and don't even bother to give me a damn reason why. What is going on with you today?" Tori says as does her best to not yell as the hangover is setting in with a vengeance.

Looking at Tori Jade can see the girl must be feeling like shit. The exhausted look on her face was only the tip of the iceberg. Her hair was a mess and she must be feeling nauseous because her skin is almost green at the moment.

"Well Tor, since you asked so nicely" Jade says as she looks her friend in the eyes. "Today I was woken up by a call from Adam Lambert" Jade says this nonchalantly as if its no big deal.

Tori hears the name and for the first time she seems fully awake since Jade arrived. "Whoa, hold on a second. Do you mean the Adam Lambert? The Broadway producer" Tori asks as excited as her hangover will let her be at the moment.

"The one and only" Jade says and then goes into the explanation of her morning events. Starting with the call and what happened there. Then going onto telling her about the travel plans and what happened with Ed.

"Wow, that so great Jade" Tori says sounding a lot less pissed off. "I think I'm going to throw up" Tori suddenly says as she turns around and runs to her bathroom. Slamming the bathroom door shut behind her a few moments before Jade hears the sounds of Tori getting sick.

To block out the sounds of Tori puking, Jade begins to thumb through the paper she got from Adam Lambert. She first sees her travel details at the top of the stack. Jade will be leaving from LAX at 8:00pm sharp on Thursday on flight 542, a direct flight from L.A. to New York City that should take about six hours. "Well it will give me time to write at the very lest" Jade says as she thinks about her time on the flight.

Next she sees the summary of the play, Jade quickly scans over that but doesn't pay to much attention to it "I'll read over that later" Jade says as she looks at the script under all of that. "Hm... not much there, that can't be anymore then haft a script at the most. Well Adam says his writer had to leave suddenly, maybe that other guy didn't finish. Wow, what a turd" Jade says as she feels disdain for that unknown writer. "Whatever, his lose my gain" Jade thinks as a smile appears on her lips.

Jade has been typing almost none stop for the last two hours. She stopped with the one gin and tonic, goes back to drinking almost inhuman level's of coffee. Now Jade is on her sixth cup of coffee as she does her best to get as much of the script done before she lands in New York in about three hours.

Stopping to look at what she has so far, Jade can already see things shes not happy with. She will need to fix the wording of a few phrases near the end of the first scene. "Dammit" Jade curses to herself as she realizes that she is only in the middle of the second scene. Wanting to have at least one Act done before landing, Jade fights her natural instincts to go into editing mode and continues where she lifted off. "I can always edit later, I need to get a much done as I can now so I have something to show Lambert if he asks for it" Jade thinks to herself before she asks for another coffee from the flight attendant.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hope everyone is liking the story so far. As always, please review and enjoy chapter 10 of Jade's Big Break._

* * *

Chapter 10

Jade is reading through the first few pages of the script when Tori comes back out of the bathroom. Looking at Tori as she drops onto her couch and groans as if in pain, the tan girl looks worst then before. For a second Jade looks between Tori and the script, wanting to read it over so badly right now. But finally she reluctantly puts the script down on Tori's dinning room table and heads to Tori's bathroom to get some aspire.

Once Jade has the pills in hand, she goes to the kitchen and gets a glass of water then brings them over to Tori's balled up form on the couch. "Here, sip the water slowly and after you get some water in you take the pills" Jade says in a softer voice, trying not to agitate her friend further.

Tori sits up slowly and does what Jade said, then looks up at Jade with a nauseous look on her face. "We're never playing 'Who can drink the most for the last egg roll" ever again" Tori says finishing the water before moving over to let Jade sit on the couch.

"No argument with me, if I didn't have so much to do I would be asleep right now or hunch over my toilet" Jade says as she walks over to grab her papers and comes back to sit next to Tori.

Tori starts reading the paper that has Jade's travel details on it over Jade's shoulder. "Wow, three days before you need to be in New York, you don't have a lot of time to get yourself ready" Tori says sleepily.

Jade snares at Tori for reading over her shoulder. "No I do not. I really need to get my stuff in order fast" Jade barley paying attention to Tori now, as she continues to read over her shoulder.

"I need to figure out what I'm going to do with my bike because leaving it too long at my place is a great way to get it stolen and I need to get some luggage for my stuff to" Jade says pondering solutions for her problems.

Suddenly Tori speaks up, sounding more like her chipper self again. "You can borrow my luggage while your in New York and you can leave your motorcycle with me" Jade just looks at Tori like shes gone crazy.

Noticing the look she's getting from Jade Tori continues. "No really, there's an underground parking garage for this place that I can keep your motorcycle in. Besides who can you trust more then me?" Tori says bating her eyelashes at Jade.

"Okay first off, don't ever looks at me like that again" Jade says sounding a little creeped out. "Secondly, I'm not leaving my bike with you. Not after the last time I 'trusted' you with it" Jade says pointedly while making air quotes around the word trusted.

"Oh come on. I only took it for a little ride and everything turned out fine" Tori sounding defensive at Jade tone.

Jade just stares at Tori questioningly for a time. Her raised eye brow and a slight smirk making Tori uncomfortable. "OKAY" Tori blurts out suddenly. "I did put like 50 miles..." Tori is cut off by Jade's sudden bout of humourless laughter.

"Try more like 98 Vega, I can read the mileage" Jade says accusingly.

"OKAY!" Tori blurts out louder this time. "I put '98' miles on your bike when I took it for a joyride" Tori says in a defensive tone as she puts air quotes around the word 98.

"And?" Jade says questioningly while her stare burns a hole through Tori.

"Annnd" Tori says reluctantly. "I put a somewhat small scratch on the side of your motorcycle, but that wasn't my fault. I can't help if someone on a bicycle was riding so close to the road. And, I'll remind you, that I quickly and willing payed to get the scratch fixed" Tori said the last part louder then the rest of it.

Jade smirked at Tori as she continued the staring at her. "Come on Jade, I would only ride it once and awhile. I promise I would take so much extra special care of it" Tori says pleadingly as she holds her hands together in a begging fashion.

Jade just smirks and laughs silently at this. Two an a heft years ago Tori was scared to death of the motorcycle and refused to even ride on the back of it. Then one night Tori's car broke down when she was at work and Tori had to call Jade for a ride. Jade argue with Tori for ten minutes to get her on the back of the motorcycle so she could drive her home. Only after threatening to leave her standing on the curb to walk the ten miles home did Tori get on the back. Those ten miles to Tori's place turned Tori from a girl that was terrified to be near a motorcycle to someone that took lessons and got her motorcycle licences within two weeks. Since then Tori was constantly asking to take Jade's bike for rides. Jade only let Tori take her motorcycle out the one time with the resolute that has already been stated.

"So...? What do you think of my idea?" Tori asks looking at Jade, trying to sound as cheery as possible.

Jade just looks at Tori, drawing out the awkward silence as long as possible because she knows its bothering Tori. "Fine" Jade finally says, ending Tori's misery and causing the girl to smile brightly. "But" Jade cuts in before Tori can say anything. "You will keep any joyrides in the city limits, no driving after dark and if you even scratch my bike again I'll do something to you that makes all the little pranks I pulled on you back in high school feel like happy memories" Jade says with heavy threat in her voice, making Tori stare at her wide eyed with fear.

"Understand?" Jade asks, the threat in her voice still there.

"Yes, completely understand. Totally get it. All those things you said about how I should take care of your motorcycle I got no problem doing" Tori rambles nervously. "And if anyone tries to hurt your motorcycle I'll guard it with my life. If they even..." Tori keeps her nervous rant going until Jade stops her.

"Shut up Vega! I get it!" Jade shouts at Tori to get her to stop, sounding annoyed with her friend.

"Okay, sorry" Tori says in a quiet sounding voice.

Jade begins to read through the script again. As she reads Jade says "I'll also be borrowing that luggage you offered to"

"Alright" Tori says getting off the couch and running to her bedroom suddenly. When she comes back, Tori looks fresh and better then she had since Jade showed up. Tori is now wearing a nice shirt and jeans. "Come on, you can read the rest of that after we go out to eat to celebrate your big break" Tori says sounding like shes not sick at all anymore.

Jade just looks up at her in surprise and then smirk while shaking her head. That's Tori for you, she could be sick as a dog one moment then get the slightest bit of good news and she'd be back to her normal chipper self. "Tori, I got too much to do to celebrate. I need to read this over, pack my stuff for the trip and I still haven't got the call from Adam's assistant yet" Jade says looking at her pear phone, the screen says its about 11:00am.

"You still have a whole two and a haft days to get all that taken care of. Beside if we don't send you off properly your not going to have as good of luck in New York" Tori says sounding committed to getting Jade out the door. Tori being surprisingly forceful as as she takes the papers out of Jades hands, placing them on the dinning room table. "Come missy, lets go. No complaining" Tori says crossing her arms across her chest as she stares at Jade.

Seeing her normally meek friend act so forcefully causes Jade to have to suppress a both a laugh and a scream of annoyance. Jade then sighs and reluctantly excepts "Alright, lets go get some sushi. Its been forever since I last had sushi. By the way, we're taking my bike. I'm driving and your paying" Jade says smirking as she stands up and heads out Tori's door. Leaving Tori with a shocked look on her face.

"HEY! Wait just a minute here. I never get to drive and I don't remember agreeing to pay" Tori says quickly following Jade out the door.

The next two and a heft days were a blur of busy activities. After Jade took Tori to Nozu's, where Tori payed, they went back to Tori's place to get the papers they lifted on the dinning room table. Also getting the luggage and heading back to Jade's apartment. Tori decided to help Jade pack so they could hangout before Jade leaves for New York.

During the packing Jade got the call from Adam's assistant. He asked if she got the paper work and when she confirmed that she did the assistant then told Jade that he would be at the airport on Friday morning. He then explained that he would be driving her to her hotel from the airport for the check in and later that day, after Jade got some sleep, he would bring her over to meet Adam. The guy sounded oddly familiar but Jade couldn't place his voice. Right before he hung up Jade asked him for his name "Just call me Rob" was all the guy said and then hung up.

Jade and Tori finished packing Jade's stuff, filling two suit cases. Jade didn't know she had so many clothes. After that Jade parks her bike in Tori's garage, at the joy of Tori for the possibility to ride Jade's motorcycle almost whenever she wanted. Once back at home Jade reads through the script and is so disappointed by it that she puts it away, needing to both recover from it and mentally prepare herself for the trip.

The next two days fly by and Thursday comes fast. Tori drives Jade to the airport and spends the last few minutes before Jade boards the plain wishing Jade luck while saying her goodbyes. Jade can see Tori is upset with the tears threatening to pour from her eyes.

"Oh jeez, relax Vega. I'm only going to be gone a few months and if I got the time I may give ya a call, if I feel like it" Jade says giving Tori her Jade smirk,this actually gets a laugh out of Tori. Tori then goes to give Jade a hug which is instantly stopped with Jade putting her hands up in front of her.

"Whoa there girl. That is not going to happen" Jade says as she picks up her bag from the floor and steps back from Tori. "Oh right, sorry" Tori says sheepishly as she crosses her arms across her chest.

"I'll see you later Tori, I'll give you a call in a few days if I can" Jade says casually as she turns around to head to her gate. But she is suddenly stopped by two arms, that come out of nowhere, that wrap around Jade's stomach from behind. Pinning Jade's arms to her sides.

"What the hell!" Jade shouts out loud in surprise. She turns her head to look over her shoulder and sees Tori has jumped on her to give her a hug from behind. Jade can see the top of Tori's head as she presses her cheek against Jade's back, the sight causes a small smile to come to Jade lips.

Jade gives Tori a few seconds of a hug then shakes her off. "Alright Vega, that's enough. Let go" Jade says as she releases herself from Tori's grip and resumes her walk to her plain. Raising her right hand as she gives Tori a backwards wave goodbye.

"Bye Jade, good luck!" Tori yells as she watches her one time revival and current friend leave for New York. Its just before eight at night but its already pretty dark, so when Tori stands at the window to the terminal she can only vaguely make out Jade's plain. But when the plain moves down the runway, Tori quickly looses sight of it. Tori sighs and begins the walk back to her car in silence.

Jade has been typing like a mad woman for the last six hours and so far she has almost a whole act done, unedited of course. She's suddenly brought out of her writing grove by the sound of the pilot talking over the intercom. He is announcing that they will be landing in a few minute and that everyone needs to put their seats up while returning the trays to their proper positions.

"Damn" Jade says as she begins to furiously type on her keyboard to get just a few more words in before the flight attendant comes by to ask Jade to turn her laptop off. Jade does what shes asked to and returns her laptop to her luggage in the over head compartment. Now all there is to do is wait to land.

The pilot wasn't laying when he said it would only be a few minutes, barley 15 minutes later people were being lead off the plain. Being in first class Jade is one of the first people off. Jade walks out of the gate and sees a large crowd of people waiting in front of it. Assuming they were family or friends, Jade moves around the crowd and sees a separate group of people. Most are men in suits that look like they drive limos. They also almost all have signs with different peoples names on them and that is when Jade notices a guy holding a sign that has her name on it, written in big black lettering, begin held by a guy Jade assumes is Adam's assistant.

Jade walks over to this one man and looks at him. When she sees his face Jade has to stop and stare for a minute. Unable to believe who she is seeing, Jade looks his features over slowly. His nose is slightly big, he is wearing a wide smile and he's skinny. But the feature that strikes at Jade the most is the mop of floppy curly dark hair.

Jade looks at the man for a minute longer, staring in complete shock. When she wakes from her shock all she can do is say one word "Robbie!"

* * *

_oohh... Looks like Robbie's back in the picture, but where has he been for the last six year? You'll have to wait and see. Reviews will help me get the next chapter out faster._


	11. Chapter 11

_I thank everyone who has lifted a review. It means so much to me to hear that you like my story. I'll try to be a little faster on the updates, but I am currently working on a second story that I hope will be like as much as this one. Without bording you more. Please review and Enjoy Chapter 11 of Jade's Big Break._

* * *

Chapter 11

"Robbie!" is all Jade can say as she stares across the busy airport, shock and surprise clear in her voice as well as on her face. Seeing the boy that disappeared almost without a trace years ago, leaving most to give him up for dead by now, sends Jade back to the day Robbie first came up missing.

It was barley four days after graduation when Cat walked into Tori's house through the front door without knocking. "Hey Cat, thanks for knocking" Tori says as she looks at her red headed friend who clearly looks upset. Tori, Andre and Jade were sitting at the dinning room table playing cards. They look up when Cat doesn't answer, seeing the tears in her eyes and the sad look on her face.

"Cat, whats wrong?" Tori says as she get up and heads over to her, soon followed by the other two friends. Tori takes the upset Cat by the upper arms and leads her to sit down onto the nearby couch. Cat remains silent and just sniffs like she has been crying.

"Come on Cat, your scaring me. Tell us what happened" Tori pleads with Cat to get her to speak. "Yeah, you can tell us little red. It can't be that bad" Andre said as he sits on the coffee table next to Tori in front of Cat. Jade sits down next to Cat and takes hold of her hand, giving it a little squeeze of encouragement.

"Rob... Robbie's gone" Cat says in a shaking weak voice. Not seeming very interested in going into details.

"Gone? What do you mean by he's gone?" Andre says as he tries to get more information out of Cat. Doing his best to keep his voice soft for Cat benefit, no wanting to upset her more.

Cat takes a breath to try and steady her voice then looks up at her friends. Her eyes shining with the tears she hasn't shed yet. "I went over to Robbie's place today to give him a ride here. When I knocked on the door Robbie's mom answered" Cat fights off a sob. "She told me that Robbie lifted California to pursue his dreams. That's all she was able to tell me, beside that she doesn't know where he went or when he will be coming back" Cat says all this in a voice that was weak and filled with pain. Hearing Cat talk like this breaks Jade's heart, making her want to rip Robbie's head off. "Why wouldn't he say goodbye, I thought we were friends" Cat asks to no one in-particular before she begins to sob into her hands again. Her friends in shock over the news of Robbie's disappearance.

The next couple weeks are spent trying to find out where Robbie went to but any leads they tried to follow all lead to dead ends. After about two week the four friends are forced to give up, since none of them have any more ideas on where to look. Tori, Cat and Andre end up just silently wishing Robbie the best where ever he is. Jade just hopes the little piss ant doesn't die before she gets the chance to punch him in the face for making Cat cry.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Jade thinks as she begins to walk towards Robbie. Doing her best not to let old anger effect her actions now.

"HEY JADE!" Robbie shouts as he wildly waves his hand over his head to draw her attention, only getting her to throw a dirty look his way since she is barley twenty feet away and has already spotted him.

Jade notices that Robbie seems unaffected by 'the Jade' stare. "Hmm... either I'm losing my touch or he's in spas mode right now and didn't notice" Jade thinks this thought quickly as she stands in front of her old high school punching bag.

Robbie jesters to the side away from the crowd. Jade walks with Robbie for awhile towards baggage claim, doing her best to think about what question to ask first. "God, it probably the first time I actually wanted to hear something from Robbie" Jade thinks with an amused smirk.

"So your probably wondering what I'm doing here" Robbie says as he stands next to the track that has all the luggage from the plain spinning on it. He keeps an eye out for Jade's bags as he keeps talking. "Its actually a kind of interesting story, but its a bit long so lets get your stuff first so we can be on our way" Robbie is speaking with a confidence that Jade has never heard come out of him before. Jade fines it off putting and interesting all in the same go. Jade just silently nodes in agreement.

When they find all of Jade's bags they begin to leave the airport through the front doors, both Robbie and Jade saying very little. Jade has been silent for nearly ten minutes now and the pressure of the questions that are building up inside of her has gotten to be too much. Suddenly Jade begins to blurt them out "So are you really Adam Lambert assistant?" Jade stares at Robbie as she waits for the answer, having to look upwards since Robbie is about a haft foot taller then Jade.

"Yup, sure am. I'm his personal and executive assistant" Robbie says sounding proud of himself. The proud tone of voice confusing Jade slightly as she rarely ever heard it come out of him before, but she powers on and asks her next question. "So it was you I was talking to on the phone the other day. How come you didn't say it was you when I asked your name?" Jade says as a hint of irritation enters her voice. Jade doesn't really like surprises, unless there on someone else.

"Well..." Robbie begins, sounding a little more like his old awkward self. "You see when Mr. Lambert told me that you were going to be the new head writer for the play I figured I'd let it be a surprise that I'm here. You know, let you see how far I've come instead of just telling you over the phone" Robbie says giving Jade a nervous smile as he sees the irritation spread beyond just Jade's words, now its clearly being seen on her face.

"It wasn't that I was trying to trick you Jade" Robbie continues quickly, the former confidence now fading. "Its just... well... a lot has happened since I lifted L.A." Robbie said sounding thoughtful, with a look on his face that showed his mind was now somewhere else entirely.

Jade could tell Robbie was speaking the truth. A lot must have happened to Robbie after leaving Hollywood because Jade could tell just by looking at him that he's not the same weird boy he was back in high school. The line of thinking tempered Jade's irritation and caused her to calm down a little. "What must have happened to him to turn puppet boy into this guy, who ever he is?" Jade wonders silently to herself.

They reach a large black expensive looking car in the airport parking lot. "A Lincoln Town Car, did Adam give you this to drive me around in?" Jade asks questioningly. Robbie just looks at her and smiles "Kind of, lets just says that Mr. Lambert may be a slave driver when it comes to working for him. But if you can do what he asks of you he'll treat you right" Robbie says putting Jade's bags into the trunk.

"Whoa, hold on a second. Are you saying this is your car?" Jade says sounding surprised. "This isn't just a car Adam rented for you to take me around town?" Robbie just smirks and laughs softly at Jade responds.

"I told you Jade. If you can do the job Mr. Lambert wants you to do, he'll treat you right. And I am very good at my job" Robbie says as he opens the door to the back seat on the passengers side to let Jade get in. Jade just looks at him questioningly for a moment before she just shakes her head and gets in the car.

Shutting the door Robbie walks around the car and gets in the drivers seat. As he starts the car, Jade continues with her line of questions "So Adam just gave you this car for being a good assistant. Wow, I guess its good to be Mr. Lambert's pet huh?" Jade casually says as the car began to pull out of the parking spot but then Jade is jerked forward as the car takes an abrupt stop.

Jade looks forward at Robbie in shock "What the hell was that?" Jade asks a little pissed, wondering why he stopped like that.

Robbie then turns in his seat to look directly at Jade, his eyes show an angry look that's as clear as day even in the dim light of two in the morning. "First of all Jade" Robbie says with content in his voice, his eyes staring right into Jade with no fear in them at all. The sound and the look he's making causes Jade to sit back in her seat in shock. "I am no ones pet, I make my own choices in life and its gotten me pretty far thous far. I may be Adam's assistant for now but I not going to be forever" Robbie continues sounding calmer then before, but Jade can tell he's hiding a underlining anger in his words.

"I have plans for my life and Adam is only a stepping stone for those plans" Jade notices how he's using Adam's first name now instead of saying Mr. Lambert. "Secondly, I don't need to or have to take being talked down to by the likes of you or anyone. This isn't high school anymore and you need to remember that" Robbie says keeping his voice even and steady, but his eyes hold anger and threat in them.

Jade can only stare at Robbie. His actions and words were so forceful that Jade almost didn't recognize him while he was speaking. "What the hell? Did Robbie Shapiro just talk to Jade West like she some dumb kid?" Jade thinks to herself as she watches Robbie turn back around and pull out of the parking lot. She did feels the urge to respond in kind to Robbie tone, but she just couldn't bring herself to say something nasty or utter a threat to the man behind the wheel.

A large part of Jade is telling her to reach over and smack Robbie in the side of the head, but the other part of her is stopping the action from happening. It would take someone with a lot of guts to talk like that to Jade if they had any idea what she's like. To have the boy who needed to have the puppet Rex say what is really on his mind just talk to her like that, well its kind of impressive. Jade actually started to grow some respect for the man she used to abuse back in high school. "Apparently New York has done wonders for Robbie" Jade thinks with a little smirk, staring at Robbie as he guides the car through late night New York traffic.

The rest of the car ride to the hotel was silent like the grave. Jade actually felt awkward sitting in the back seat while Robbie drove, his face as unreadable as a stone. So Jade just let Robbie simmer down and let him have his quiet time, she could always get back at him later for talking down to her if the urge really was there to.

The drive took about 25 minutes before Robbie pulled up to a large building in the middle of downtown Manhattan. Jade and Robbie get out of the car at the same time, Jade looks up in shock at the extravagant building in front of her. "Is this where I'll be staying?" Jade asks, feeling only slightly overwhelmed by Adam's generosity. The first class plain ride was one thing, but Jade never expected to be staying in such a beautiful place. She excepted to be staying at a Hampton Inn at best.

"Once again, I have told you this. Adam may expect the best out of you, but if you measure up to his expectations he will make sure you got everything you ever need" Robbie says sounding very deadpan as he uploads Jade luggage from the trunk of his car. He calls a bellhop over to them and the bellhop begins to load Jades stuff onto a cart.

Robbie them walks over to Jade and stares at her directly into her eyes. Jade almost excepts him to yell, but he simply talks in his normal voice. "You'll be in room 402. Their expecting you so all you got to do is walk in and give them your name at the head desk, they'll show you to your room after that. And just so you know the room is completely paid for the next three months, if your here longer just tell me and I'll set you up for a longer stay" Robbie states in his confident tone once again. "Room service is included in your stay here so when you get up to your room feel free to order something to eat if you like" Robbie says as he begins to walk back around to the drivers side of his car.

"Hey, when am I going to meet Mr. Lambert?" Jade asks as she watches Robbie open the door to his car.

"I'll call you first, but I'll most likely be here around ten to pick you up. From here I'll take you straight to the venue where the play will be held at and there you'll have a meeting with Mr. Lambert and the director. Is there's anything else you need to know?" Robbie doing his best to hide the fact the he really wants to get home to get some sleep.

"um... no, I think I'm good for the moment" Jade says simply. "Alright cool, I'll see you around ten. Try to get some sleep, your going to have a long day tomorrow" Robbie says as he gets in his car, shuts the door and drives off without saying another word to Jade.

Jade almost feels like she should have apologized for the pet comment she made earlier, but its too late to says it now. "Hell, if he still looks upset the next time I see him I'll take the comment back or whatever" Jade thinks as she heads into the hotel.


	12. Chapter 12

_So I am happy, kind of, that I got any reviews, just wish there was more is all. I will keep putting up chapters and finish this story because I don't like leaving things unfinished. But I would find it easier to get chapters done if people would leave comments or reviews of my story. Anyway, Please Review and Enjoy Chapter 12 of Jade's Big Break._

* * *

Chapter 12

Jade paces back and forth across the bedroom of her lavish hotel suite, her nerves actually getting the best of her for the moment. Checking the time on her phone, Jade sees its about 9:42 "Less then 20 minutes before Robbie will be here to pick me up for my meeting with Adam. God, I think I may puck" Jade says out loud, hoping saying the words will help with her nervousness. It doesn't as Jade stays as tense as ever.

When Jade first walked into the doors of the extremely expensive looking hotel, she was awestruck by how big and high up the ceilings looked. This place was a total five star hotel, one of those places where everyone who works there takes their jobs really seriously, even if their just a bellhop. Jade knows this because the bellhop that's pushing the cart that's holding Jade's two suitcases would only refer to Jade as ma'am. Something that Jade never realized she would dislike being called because no one has ever, I mean ever, called her that. But she lets it go for now, knowing the teenager is just doing his job.

Jade can only remember staying in a hotel like this once before. She was about 13 and it was one of the last real family vacations Jade took with both her parents, before her mother's death more then a year later. They went to Italy for spring break as a family, the hotel was about as beautiful as the one Jade is standing in right now. She doesn't remember the Italian sounding name of the place, but she does remember the stay as being one of the most enjoyable times of her young life.

The sight of the interior of the hotel brings up the memories of the past as Jade continues walking through the haft mile long lobby to the main desk. Once at the large oak desk, Jade lightly taps the gold bell just to the left. It rings louder then Jade expected and quickly summons a young guy in his early 30's, dressed in a very nicely tailored grey suit that has the hotel's brand name on it, to come out of the office behind the desk.

"Greetings, how my I assist you this evening?" The man asks in a very friendly tone of voice as he looks Jade straight in the eyes.

"Um... yeah, my name is Jade West. I'm here to check in" Jade feels awkward speaking to the man. She hopes the reservation is really there or Jade is screwed out of a place to stay.

"One moment please" the man in the nice dark grey suit asks as he types a few keys into the computer that's just out of sight. "Ah yes, here you are. A Jade West for suite 402" the man jesters for the bellhop to begin bringing the luggage up to Jade's room as he pulls out a few sheets of paper and two key cards.

The man behind the desk places the paper in front of Jade. "Now Miss West" instantly a tingle of irritation shots up Jade's spine at being called miss again. "If you could just sign here to confirm you checked in, we can get you your keys cards and I'll show you to your suite" the man says in the same friendly voice.

Jade quickly signs the paper and hands it back to him. "Excellent" is all the man says as he comes out from behind the desk. This is when Jade notices how tall he really is "Damn, he must be well over six feet tall" Jade thinks as she looks almost straight up at the man. She also notices that he seems to be fairly well built by the way the suit holds to his body. "Hmm... he is kind of cute, maybe I'll have more fun on this trip then I first thought" Jade hides a smirk as the tall man continues to talk. "If you would follow me Miss West" The man says as he holds he hand out to the side to point Jade towards the elevators.

As they walk across the lobby the man continues to speak. "We are so happy to have you stay with us Miss West. I must say its not often we get a call from Mr. Lambert where he practically demands one of our largest live in suites. You must be very important if he is willing to call us directly" The good looking man says cheerfully.

"Wait a sec. A live in suite?" Jade says questioningly. "I'm not just staying in a normal hotel room?" Jade continues while looking up at the very tall man.

"Oh no Miss West, Mr. Lambert was very clear on that fact. He wanted you to have all that you needed while staying here. Something to do with a major project you will be working on while your with us. He even went so far as to demand that, if you requested it, your phone line be disabled so you won't be disturb by any incoming calls" The man said with an impressed tone of voice.

Hearing all this would get most people excited. To Jades understanding, she has pretty much total freedom to what she wants here and shes not even flipping the bill. But for Adam Lambert to go to such lengths meant that he was expecting a lot out of Jade and if she failed the opposite of all this would happen. If Jade screwed up in making a good play for Adam, Jade would be blackballed over night and she would never get to be the writer that she always wanted to be. So much being put on Jade shoulders causes a sudden wave a of nausea and dizziness to sweep over her. Jade feels a large hand on her shoulder, helping to hold herself steady.

"Are you alright Miss West? You seem a little ill all of a sudden" the man asks with concern in his voice.

Jade shakes her head to clear the dizziness out. "No... I mean yes... Yes, I'm fine" Jade stumbles over the words. "I think I'm just tiered from my flight is all, jet lag you know" she says trying to sound casual as she continues on towards the elevators.

"Ah yes, travel is so taxing. Lets get you up to your room so you can get some rest" He says as the doors of first elevator on the far right open, allowing both to step inside. Once in the hotel host slides one of the key cards into a slot and then pushes one of the highest buttons on the panel. "Just so you know, this is the elevator you will need to use to get to your suite and you must slide your key card into this slot first to get access to your room" He says before handing Jade both of the cards. Jade just nods her head casually to this but on the inside the excitement and awe is back in full force. "Holy shit, I get my own elevator. How sweet is that" Jade thinks to herself as she does her best to keep her face neutral.

While they stand in silence, in the rather spacious box, Jade taps her fingertips against the hand rail while she waits to reach her floor. The doors in front of them finally opens, but not onto a hallway like Jade excepted. The elevator doors opens onto a living room scene, the kind of living room you might see in a movie about fancy hotel living rooms, if such a movie ever existed. There is a full living room set surrounding a large glass coffee table with a large crystal chandelier hanging over head. The set looks like it could have come straight out of a magazine with the fancy leather furniture. The walls are painted white which causes the soft lighting in the room to make it seem brighter then it actually is. The ceilings, also the same white as the walls, are no less the ten feet high. The whole place is done is a very modern style of design with crisp lines and sharp edging to all surfaces, the effect giving the whole place a very sleek look.

Jade steps out of the elevator and she can already feel the AC working to keep this place comfortably cool. From where she stands Jade can see across the living room and out of several large windows, that are showing the New York city skyline at night. The sight of all this leaves Jade stunned and speechless, causing her to look around the room like she is haft drugged.

The hotel host lets slip a soft chuckle at the sight of Jade looking around the room in awe. "This is the first time your staying in a place such as this, am I right?" He asks with a soft smile on his face.

This brings Jade out of her stupor and she turns to look at the man who is standing by the elevator/ front door. "um.. yeah it is" Jade says with a little smirk to hide her embarrassment. "That oblivious huh?" Jade asks as she walks into the main part of the living room.

"Yes, just a little bit, but its nothing new. This is one of the most impressive rooms in the hotel, I have seen some of the biggest names you can think of walk in here and be shocked by what they see. But few have stayed her as long as your are scheduled to" The host says sounding rather impressed.

"I'll have to count myself special then" Jade says simply in a joking manner.

"Of course miss" The host says uniformly as if just to respond to what Jade just said. "Now Miss West, if I may take just a few minutes of your time to show you some of the features in this room to make your stay is the most comfortable" He says walking over to what looks like a computer screen inside of the wall.

"Whoa, can I check my email on that thing?" Jade jokes as she walks over to where the host is standing.

"Yes, but we provide free Wi-Fi through the whole suite if you have access to a computer" Jade just looks at him, clearing seeing he either missed Jade's joke or didn't find it funny. The host then goes into explanation mode as he shows the touch screen that's a few feet away from the elevator doors. He tells Jade how she can control the heating and air conditioning, when she wants the drapes to descend or rise every day and showing her how to control the two separate fire places as well as explaining several other features of the touch screen. "You also have an identical screen inside your bedroom area" the host finishes. All the information causes Jade's head to hurt and makes her wish she took more computer courses back in high school.

"Thanks, that was very... informative" Jade doing her best to fight the headache that is forming behind her eyes.

"Yes, I know its rather dry to have to sit and listen to. But its apart of my job to say all that. Hotel policy, I hope you understand Miss West" the host says sounding apologetic.

Jade just waves her hand absently brushing off what he just said. "Its no big and please stop calling me Miss West. Jade would be fine" Jade states hoping to stop the Miss West thing before he gets too use to saying it.

"As you wish Jade" the host says sounding a comfortable calling Jade by her first name as he did calling her Miss West. "Now that the formalities are taken care of, is there is anything I can get for you or any questions you wish to ask before I leave you be?" The host asks stepping back toward the elevator.

"Um... I don't know. I guess I could use a bite to eat" Jade says not really caring for the answer at this point.

"I'll have room service bring something up for you. Is there anything particular you wish to have" The host offers. Jade just smirk at him slightly as she thinks he sounds like a genuine asking for Jade to make one of her three wishes.

"Anything you recommend is fine with me" Jade says simply as she turns around, her mind slipping onto other subjects like finishing the first act of the play.

"I personally find that the chicken ceasar salad to be very well done" The host says, only getting a slight nod out of Jade in acceptance. He then turns to leave the room silently but is stopped when Jade calls out to him one last time.

"Hey, what do I call you by the way?" the host turns around and smiles politely. "My name is Henry if you should need to speak with me again Mis.. Jade" Henry catches himself before he calls her Miss again. Jade returns the polite smile and Henry leave without making another sound.

15 minutes after Henry lifted the room Jade's food arrived. By that time Jade had made her way to the bedroom where she found her suitcases. She opens the one that has her laptop in it and when the food comes Jade is already busy at work on finishing up the last few paragraphs on act one.

It takes just another 20 minutes but she does feel the act is complete, if raw and unedited. By then Jade finally feels how hungry she really is and begins to inhale the chicken ceasar salad that room service brought up awhile ago. After eating Jade begins to edit the first act of the play but its now past three in the morning and since Jade woke up at six the previous day, she has been up for more then 21 hours.

Exhaustion soon takes hold of Jade and she falls asleep beside her laptop on her plush king-size bed. Jade sleeps soundly through the rest of the night until the 8:30am wake up call she placed stirs her from her sleep. Being forced awake after barley five hours sleep doesn't make for a happy Jade, but when room service comes to Jade's room with a pot of hot coffee Jade's mood shifts to the slightly more positive. "Mmm... Mana from heaven" Jade sips contently. After drinking her coffee Jade then spends the next hour getting herself ready for the meeting with Adam Lambert.

Showering, making sure her hair is perfect as she wears it down like normal, putting on her makeup and picking out the clothes she will wear today keeps her busy for the hour. Jade is now wearing a pair of three-inch black dress heels, simple black dress pants and a female suit coat over top of a white button up blouse. Looking herself in the mirror in the bathroom Jade fights the urge to pull and adjust the clothes as if she wear in physical discomfort, but stops herself as she knows that the discomfort is all in her head since Jade hates wearing this outfit. But its the most business appropriate outfit shes got and she needs it to show her professionalism. "Okay, now all that's lifted to do is wait for Shapiro to show up" Jade says as she feels her nerves begin to twinge in distress.

"AH.. FUCK! Just try to relax Jade. In the end Adam Lambert is just a guy. You need to see him like that or your going to make yourself looks like a complete retard" Jade talks loudly to herself as the frustration become to much to deal with silently. Jade checks her cell for the time again.

"9:44am... great" Jade says blandly. "Only two minutes have gone by and I still have more then 15 minutes before Robbie's suppose to get here" Jade says walking out to the living room to flop down onto the soft leather couch, sighing in annoyance as she does.

"Ten o'clock needs to hurry the crap up" Jade says as she spots the T.V. remote control in the middle of the coffee table. "Sure why not rot my brain a little before the biggest meeting of my life" Picking the remote up Jade presses the 'On' button, which causes the large flat screen T.V. to switch on to the last channel it was set to.

When the screen comes into focus the first image on the screen sends waves of several different emotions through Jade. "Oh come on! You got to be kidding me!" Jade's outburst could be heard throughout the whole hotel suite as she yells at what, or should I say who's, on the screen.


	13. Chapter 13

_So I just got to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed or are following my story. Just hit 20 reviews, so really you guys just rock, I can't say enough about how cool it is that you are showing an interest in my story. _

_Next I have to give a shout out to AriXLizXCatXJade. __Thanks for pointing that stuff out to me, big help and I can't wait to see you post you own Cade story. _

_And lastly, I just wanted to say I know Cat hasn't been in this story very much, yet. But I promise she is on her way and will have a big role to play. _

_So now that's all out of the way. Please review and Please enjoy Chapter 13 of Jade's Big Break._

* * *

Chapter 13

"Its a beautiful sunny day in LA California, not too hot and just right for a good long ride on a motorcycle" Tori thought with glee in her eyes.

Jade hasn't even been gone a day yet but Tori was ready to take her turn on riding Jade's Harley. Tori knows she can't take it out of the city, not that Jade could stop her with her being in New York, but the open road was still a little daunting for the less experienced rider.

"Better just stick to city streets until I get a real handle for this thing" Tori thinks as she walks through her apartments underground garage swiftly towards where Jade parked her bike the night before. Seeing it park where Jade left it the night before almost makes Tori drool in anticipation for the ride ahead. Tori has already called into work and told them she would be late coming in today "The show can't be done without me so they can just wait, why cut my fun short?" Tori thinks smugly to herself.

When Jade's father first gave Jade her motorcycle on her 21th birthday, on top of seeing how much the bike seemed to fit Jade's personality, Tori had a total paralysingly fear at just the thought of begin on that thing. Tori would always refused rides on the motorcycle whenever Jade would offered her one, telling Jade that she wasn't going to risk her life being on the back of that beast.

If it wasn't for her car breaking down at work one day and the fact that Tori had no cash on her at the time for a cab. Tori would have likely never have had to call Jade for help which means they would have never had the argument Tori had with Jade about not wanting to risk her life begin on the back of that thing. But the argument ended with Jade tells her she could walk home otherwise and began to pull away. Tori was scared of the motorcycle, but she was more afraid of the ten mile walk through the bad neighbourhood she would have been walking through after dark if she didn't take the offered ride.

The ride home changed Tori's opinion of motorcycles completely. The ride was smooth and fun with Jade doing her best not to do anything to freak Tori out too much, just enough for Jade to hear Tori sequel once or twice for her own amusement. After getting home Tori looked up where she could take motorcycle driving lessons and over the two week training course she started taking, which started three days after the fated ride home, Tori received her motorcycle licence. From that point on every time she thought it was appropriate, Tori would ask Jade to take her bike out for a spin. After about a month of Tori's boarder line constant pleading Jade finally broke down and let Tori drive her Harley by herself. And the fact that Tori narrowly avoided getting into a car wrack, that lifted a rather nasty scratch on Jade's Harley, didn't stop Tori from wanting to keep riding it. It just left Jade to be totally unreasonable about ever letting Tori near her bike again.

But now here Tori stands in her skinny jeans, that make her ass and legs look great, a tight white t-shirt, that shows off just the right amount of Tori's flat stomach and frames her boobs perfectly, and her pair of authentic custom ordered Harley Davidson leather boots. The whole look made Tori feel sexy and tough all at the same time. Slipping on a pair of dark sunglasses Tori throws her right leg over the bike and stands it up under her, kicking the kickstand back up into place.

Tori just stands there for a minute just savours the moment, feeling the powerful machine between her long legs before she holds down the clutch and kicks starts the bike. Feeling the beast roar to life sends shivers through Tori's body, she loves the feeling so much she could likely just spend the whole day just starting and restarting Jade's motorcycle. But Tori had bigger plans for today, plans she was eager to get underway with. So Tori switched the bike into drive and begins to press the throttle. Sending the bike forward slowly at first as Tori makes her way out of the garage at a much slowly pace then what Jade would have done. Once outside of the garage though Tori guns it and fly's into the street ahead of her, moving through the traffic at a pace that would have made Jade impressed, or horrified, with the supposedly sugary sweet good girl.

"I may not be a rock star that's climbing the billboard charts with the latest hit song. But riding like this feels pretty damn close" Tori smiles brightly as her hair wipes in the wind while she powers her way down the LA streets as the warm sun shines softly down on her.

While Tori was speeding her way through the LA streets on the back of Jade's motorcycle. Robbie was inching his way through the congested streets of New York in his black Lincoln town car. "Come on, green means go. It always has, even back in the days you had to ride dinosaurs old lady" He shouts at the old woman that is taking her time getting through the intersection. Robbie does his best to stay calm and only yells inside of his car, with the windows up. He doesn't want to waste more time getting into a screaming match with some old, seemingly half blind, lady when he has to be picking Jade up from her hotel in ten minutes.

When the woman ahead of him finally makes the turn, Robbie hits the gas in relief that he's moving again. "I might just make it there on time after all" Robbie thinks to himself as he takes his cell phone out of his pocket. "Better call Jade to let her know I'll be there soon" Robbie sighs in annoyance. When Robbie pick Jade up at the airport the night before he was hoping that Jade was out of the whole 'mocking people for no reason stage'. But after her comment about him being Adam Lambert's pet, the hope was pretty much crushed. Now Robbie just wanted to pick Jade up and drop her off at the venue then do his best to avoid her, and her mocking comments, for the rest of her stay in New York.

Robbie dials the number of Jade's cell and holds it to his ear. A minute later the phone picks up and Robbie is sure by the way she has answered her phone that its Jade. "WHAT!?" Jade almost roars over the phone before Robbie has a chance to say anything.

Taking a breath to steady his nerves "Hold it together Robbie, your not that kid she uses to pick on anymore" Robbie says to himself as he feels a spark of that same old terror he used to feel when ever he was around Jade when she was pissed.

"Jade its Robbie. I'm on my way and I'll be outside of your hotel in about ten minute. Try to meet me down in the lobby" Robbie does his best to make himself sound authoritative and commanding. But on the inside he feels that same old kid that wants to scream and hide from the angry she-beast that is Jade West.

His authoritative tone of voice must have hide any fear Robbie was feeling and shown Jade he wasn't going to be taking any of her crap because Jade's demeanour over the phone suddenly changed in an instant. "Oh, Robbie. Um... Yeah, I'll be down in the lobby before you get here, I'm already ready to go" Jade sounded somber over the phone. Something Robbie didn't expect from Jade West.

"Okay..." Robbie says a little throw by the sudden and fairly drastic change in Jade's tone. "Well, I'll see you there in ten then, bye" Robbie says at he tries to sound nonchalant as he goes to hit the end button on his phone. But not before he can hear a weak bye from Jade on the other end before the line goes dead.

Robbie continues driving towards Jade's hotel, doing his best to not get stopped behind any slower moving traffic again. He is thinking about the short, but telling, conversation he had with Jade over the phone a minute ago. "There is something up with her. I know I've been away a long time but I don't think Jade West goes from raging demon of the pit to a smacked puppy in less then a second unless there is something bothering her" Robbie suddenly finding himself concerned over the girl that used to make fun of him, but he still would have called his friend back in high school.

Robbie arrives at the hotel, stopping to park just a short walk from the front doors. Shutting off the car and gets out, Robbie is still thinking about what could be bothering Jade. He wished he could guess but he has been gone for so long, with almost no contact with any of his old crew, that the former ventriloquist really can't say what they might be like now. Robbie himself feels he has changed so much over the last six year he almost doesn't think of himself as the same person anymore, how can he not expect the same from the rest of them, lest of all Jade West.

Doing a short jog to the door, Robbie enters the lobby and takes a look around to see if Jade is waiting. He doesn't spot her at first, mostly to do with the fact he doesn't recognize Jade when she is in her business attire. Not seeing Jade, Robbie goes to sit down on a bench to wait for her. Believing she is on her way and just needs another minute or two.

On the other side of the bench Robbie half notices a woman in a black business suit as she seems to be reading something off her laptop that is positioned on her knees, she is hunch over slightly so her long dark hair is hanging across her face. Robbie thinks she might be kind of cute behind all that hair, if he had more time he might consider starting a conversation and see if he can get her number or email address. But he only has haft and hour to get Jade to the venue to have her meeting with Mr. Lambert, with traffic like it is that might not be enough time to get there and try to hook up with a random chick.

Robbie leans back against the wall, placing his head gently against the marble column the bench is against and rests his eyes for a moment. Wishing he could have gotten more sleep last night, but by the time he drove the 12 blocks it took to get back to his place it was already after three in the morning. "Five hours of sleep is not enough to live off of in this city, but anymore and you can't get anything done. What a self-destructive cycle it is" Robbie silently contemplates as he has his eyes shut.

"So are we going to go or do you really need this nap?" the woman in the black business suit asks Robbie, causing him to open his eyes to see the women that he was sitting next to was Jade all along. The surprise of the moment causes a startled yelp to come out of Robbie as well as causing him to fall off the bench awkwardly.

Jade lets out a giggle at the sight and using her hand to cover the smile. "Well, its nice to see that there still is some of the old Robbie in there" Jade states as she watches Robbie quickly get off the floor into a standing position, using his hands to brush off the back of his dark blue suit.

"Yeah... Well, you shouldn't sneak up on people Jade" Robbie says trying to hide his embarrassment behind loud words.

"Hey, I didn't sneak anywhere. I was sitting right here when you sat down. If anything, you were the one who sneaked up on me Shapiro" Jade retorts back.

"Alright, whatever" Robbie says raising his hands in defeat. "Whats done is done and even if I was the one sneaking, at least you didn't end up on the floor" Robbie says trying to end the exchange so they can get going.

"Okay, so can we get going now" Jade says as she gets eager to get to her meeting with Adam or maybe just eager to get it over with.

"Yeah, lets get going. Mr. Lambert hates it when people show up late" Robbie says as Jade and him walk out of the lobby, out the front doors. Robbie does a quick hand jester to the left, in the direction of his car for Jades benefit.

Before they get in the car Robbie presses a button on his key chain to unlock the car. Jade walks to the passengers side door, opens it and gets in. Robbie didn't except her to do that, thinking she would sit in the back like last night, but he just shrugs it off and gets into the drives seat.

Once back in Robbie starts the car and heads off. "So how long will it take to get to the venue" Jade asks absently. "About 20 minutes if the traffics not too bad, we got time so we should be fine" Robbie says this and can hear Jade breath a sigh of relief, but it sounds forced somehow. Robbie turns his head slightly and sees Jade with one hand on the laptop carrying bag, she had with her since the hotel, while the other hand supports her chin as she looks out the window dreamily.

"What is going on in that head Miss West?" Robbie thinks these words, at least he thinks he thought them in his head until he hears Jade suddenly speak again "Don't call me Miss West and none of your business Shapiro" Jade says this as if she is haft distracted by something she sees. Her words not holding the same kind of venom they normally do.

Robbie feels his cheek blush red as he realized he just got caught thinking out loud, again. Still curious about what is on Jade's mind that has her in such a state but not wanting to push the issue. Choosing to focus on driving to the venue instead to avoid the risk of raising Jade's anger.


	14. Chapter 14

_So first off I want to thank you all for the reviews, the follows and anyone who added me or this story to their favorites. Its always a good thing to see an interest in my story, it makes me happy I'm doing this._

_ Next I want to say I'm sorry for such a long wait since my last update. I'm dealing with a serious case of writers block and it took me forever to get this Chapter out. I'm not going to lie, I am questioning how good this chapter is going to be. But I feel if I struggle with it anymore I'll just end up lossing the plot. So I feel I have done my best with it._

_Okay so enough with all this. Please tell me what you guys think, so review and Please enjoy Chapter 14 of Jade Big Break... __god, it feels good to say that again._

* * *

Chapter 14

It has been completely silent in Robbie's car for the last 15 minutes. With Jade not even attempting to make conversation and Robbie too unsure of what to say to the clearly spaced out young woman in the passenger seat next to him. "God, what is with her? I don't think I ever seen Jade like this before, its starting to freak me out. What could have possibly happened since last night to do this to her?" Robbie thinks to himself, taking extra care to ensure that the words don't accidentally slip past his lips, again.

"Oh come on! You got to be kidding me!" Jade shouts at the TV screen in surprise. Seeing a person that hasn't been in her life in so long that Jade almost forgotten what he looks like.

On the screen sits Beck Oliver, dressed as a police officer as he talks to a woman who seems to be interviewing him for some entertainment news program. They sit in front of a screen that has a picture of Beck, in the police uniform, doing an action pose while holding a gun and a very serious look on his face. "So Mr. Oliver..." The woman doing the interview begins. "You have been in a dozen movies over the course of your young career, most becoming popular with young America, which only has increased your fame and interest among the young ladies. What brought on the change from being a teen heartthrob in many romantic comedies to being a streetwise young cop on an action packed TV police drama like 'Streets of New York'?" The woman says in a curious tone of voice as she smiles at Beck politely.

Beck returns her smile with his classic soft smirk, that he does so well. Suddenly Jade is bombarded by all the memories of the past where Beck would smile at her like that. This leaves Jade feeling shaken inside as she remembers many of the good times her and Beck had together while also taking note how long ago those times really were. "Damn its been awhile and he still looks as good as ever. Oh hell I think he got better looking since high school. Has he been working out?" Jade thinks to herself as she notices that Beck most defiantly seems to have put on some muscle over the last six years, most likely for his role as a cop Jade assumes.

"Well mostly I just felt it was time to make a change. Being 24 I'm not considered a teenager anymore and I felt it was time to stretch out some. I always loved a challenge, so I thought I should try something different that might prove to be hard for me" Beck says casually talking to the woman in front of him, while he runs a hand through his still, sort of long, shaggy hair.

The woman nods approvingly at Beck's answer. "Well I'm sure you will do great in your new role" the woman says with plastic sincerity that most TV interviewers know how to do. "Now to move onto a more personal subject. I hear that their could be wedding bells in your not too distant future" The woman leans forward and says suggestively. "Are these just roomers or is there a possibility that one of Hollywood's young studs could be getting hitched to some lucky lady?"

This question gets Jade's full attention. A small pinprick of jealousy begins to form at the core of Jade's being at hearing this question. Not in the last six years has Jade put any real thought into Beck or his love life. Of course she knew Beck wouldn't remain single forever, but she never thought of Beck marrying someone. It disturbs Jade on how much the thought bothered her, even if it was only ever so slight. "Come on, its been six years. Of course he would find someone else to make him happy, how could a guy like him not" Jade thinks as she sits up on the couch to pay better attention to what Beck will say next.

The first responds out of Beck is a soft amuse chuckle as if the interviewer is joking with him. The interviewer keeps a straight face as she waits for Beck to answer. With a smile on his face Beck continues "No, I can honestly say that I have no intentions or plans on getting married anytime soon" His answer quenches the sting of jealousy in Jade.

Reluctantly Jade finds herself feeling rather foolish for the silent freakout she almost had. "Jezz, could I have gotten anymore school girl. Really West, care to act like your not a jealous 16 year old girl anymore?" Jade thinks as she shakes her head dumbly while questioning her maturity. But soon she returns to watching the interview.

"Well you and Miss Zoey Deutch seem to be getting pretty close over the past, what is it now?... Seven months?" The woman asks with her fake sincerity again, almost sounding like she is trying to get some secret information out of Beck.

Beck just shrugs and laughs again, but this laugh lacked some of the amusement of the first one, sounding more forced. "Actually eight months now" Beck says maintaining his smile. "Currently yes, me and Zoey have a lot of fun being together. I think she is a great girl and I love her a lot, but we are still pretty far off from even bringing up the idea of marriage" Beck says as he keeps his expression neutral to avoid giving away any unneeded information.

"Well, its great to hear that your both are doing so well together" The interviewer says, looking unsatisfied with Beck's answer, but does a good job of quickly covering up the dissatisfaction. Then the woman turns to the camera before continuing to speak. "Stick with us because after the break Beck Oliver will be giving us a behind the scenes look at his role on Streets of New York" When the interviewing woman says this the screen fades to black and goes to a commercial.

Jade stares at the screen for a minute, not paying attention to the commercial that is being played on the TV. "Eight months?" Jades says sounding stunned at the realization. "God! I don't think I've 'been' with someone for more then four weeks since..." Jade pauses for a second to calculate the number in her head. The quotations around the word 'been' since most relationships to Jade were basically all about the sex. Talking never taking a major role in any relationship Jade choose to get into. And whenever the sex got boring she would always just leave whoever it was she was with at the time, without much thought for their feelings or opinions.

"God, I haven't been with someone for more then four weeks since... Beck" Jade says sounding surprised by her own answer and depressed over the realization.

Turning off the TV as Jade falls deep into thought over her lack of intimacy and seemingly no ability to hold onto a relationship for more then a few weeks. "Is there something wrong with me?" Jade thinks about that question seriously, wondering about what the answer would be.

"I know I'm not the most open person when it comes to my emotions, but I should be able to hang onto a guy for a few months without needing to spill my guts to them, right?" She asking herself this, but Jade doesn't get an answer from herself so the thoughts continue to swirl around inside her head.

The only thing that shakes Jade from her thoughts is the ringing of her pear phone, signalling a call from Robbie. Snatching the phone from her coat pocket and hitting the answer button aggressively. "WHAT" Jade yells into the phone, annoyed over someone having the balls to interrupted her thoughts so suddenly.

"Jade its Robbie, I'm on my way and I'll be outside of your hotel in about ten minute. Try to meet me down in the lobby" Robbie says over the phone, doing his best to keep his voice steady at Jade's agitated tone.

Realizing her tone was far more aggressive then needed, Jade quickly shakes herself of the irritation that has sprang up in her out of nowhere. "Oh, Robbie. Um... Yeah, I'll be down in the lobby before you get here, I'm already ready to go" Jade says in a far weaker voice, feeling foolish for being angry at the guy who she was hoping would be here soon not too long ago.

"Okay..." Robbie said and Jade could tell he was questioning the sudden change in Jade's demeanour. "Well, I'll see you there in ten then, bye" Robbie says simply as he goes to hangup.

"Bye" Is all that Jade says before she hits the end button on her phone and puts it back in her pocket. Not wanting to waste anymore time watching TV, as well as to get her mind off the subject of her lack of a real love life, Jade grabs her computer that's in its carrier bag and heads down to the lobby at a swift pace.

Once in the lobby Jade checks the time and sees that she has a few minutes before Robbie said he would be there. "Might as well get some editing done while I have the chance" Jade says as she looks around the large lobby, finding a bench near one wall. Jade sits down and takes out her laptop, placing her computer on her lap she turns it on and pulls up act one of 'The Willow and The Thorns'.

Starting from the beginning, Jade begins the slow process of editing the play she has written so far. Carefully reading over a few paragraphs at a time before going back to alter or edit the mistakes she seen. Soon the thoughts about her lack of a love life drift away and Jade becomes entranced by the world of her own making. Falling deeper into the interpersonal reactions of the characters that she has taken from the play summery and is now giving depth to. Turning said characters from two dimensional words on a sheet of paper to real people who will live in the minds and imaginations of whoever will be reading her work.

Jade soon becomes lost in her own world, silently loving how the tedious process of editing can keep her mind completely occupied for hours if given the opportunity. She is so lost in her own mind that Jade doesn't even notice that Robbie had arrived and was walking over to her. Its not until Robbie sits down beside her and shakes the bench shes on, ever so slightly, that Jade is awaken from editing act one of the play.

Awaken from her editing, Jade looks sideways at Robbie through her long dark hair, that is now draping over her face. She can see that the tall skinny man, that she used to go to school with, has his eyes closed and seems to be resting. "He must not have noticed me here" Jade thinks as she stirs herself from editor mode. Shutting her laptop down after saving her work, Jade just stares at Robbie for a minute to see if he realizes that shes there.

While staring at Robbie a small thought occurs to Jade "I wonder if he's in a relationship" Jade thinks ideally. "I mean, he has to have gotten some by now, even puppet boy can't be that unlucky at love, or at least sex. Not that I'm interested in any details that is" Jade corrects and clarifies quickly for her own comfort. Hoping to avoid a mental image from forming that would leave her forever scared. "Man it would suck if it turned out that he was serious with someone and I couldn't be around a guy for more then a few hours without getting sick of him or having sex with him"

After a few moments of Jade's internal questionings, she quickly gets tired of it and of waiting for Robbie to realize that she is there. Jade decides to let him know. "So are we going to go or do you really need this nap?" She says with a haft smile force on her lips, doing her best to hide her inner turmoil.

The sight of Robbie yelping like a scared puppy and falling to the ground at the very sight of Jade brings an uncontrolled giggle to Jade's lips. When Robbie looks up at her from the floor Jade can see that he's upset, so she decide to bring a harmless comment to the situation to break the tension.

"Well, its nice to see that there still is some of the old Robbie in there" Jade says while using her fingers to partially hide her smirk. Not wanting to have him to think she is making fun of him, hoping to avoid another outburst like last night in the car. Jade being pretty sure that another outburst from Robbie on top of the head trip she is on right now will result with her punching Robbie in the face, a headache she doesn't need to deal with right now.

After Robbie gets up they banter back and forth about how Jade shouldn't have sneaked up on him. It ends with Robbie throwing his hands up in defeat and him suggesting they go. Jade all to happy to be underway. "Just too damn early with too much on my mind to add in a fight with my driver" Jade thinks as she walks towards Robbie's car. Without thinking and for no other reason then it was the closest door, she getting in the passenger seat of the large black car after Robbie unlocks it. Robbie got into the drivers seat and began their journey to the venue.

Doing her best to look and sound casually, Jade absently asks Robbie how long it will take to get to the venue. He tells her about 20 minutes if the traffic isn't too bad, but stating that they will make it there in time. Jade then forces a sharp breath out to make herself sound relieved, not wanting to show how freaked she really was over this meeting.

She has been riding shotgun for a few minutes now and is counting down the minutes of the ride in her head, hoping to keep the thoughts that are gnawing at the boarders of her mind at bay. Doing her best to not think about looking like an idiot in front of Adam Lambert or Beck and the clearly happy relationship he's in. But against Jade's will she soon becomes distracted by these thoughts. Falling into deep contemplation about the relationships she has had over the last five or so years, which only go to depress her with how little she could remember about the dozen or so guys she had been with.

The only real distraction Jade gets from her thoughts is from the guy driving the car. Robbie seems to ask Jade whats going on in her head, but its clear to her that he was just thinking out loud and didn't mean to really ask her. His question only getting a faded weak responds out of Jade before she is swallowed by her thoughts once again.

Jade does her best to put names to faces and faces to events, but soon she finds it pointless since there was so little worth remembering. The most Jade can piece together is one guy she went out with two years ago for her grand record of four weeks. His face wasn't entirely clear in Jade's mind and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember his name. All she could remember of the nameless guy was that he was built like a brick wall and had a large dragon tattoo on his back, he also liked to have sex in the shower. That likely being the reason Jade was with him so long, she could have sex, have a shower then leave his places as quickly as possible with barley saying a word to the guy.

Silently sighing at how pathetic it all sounded to her now. "I don't like being around the guys I meet for more then a few hours unless I'm have sex with them because I find most guys boarding to talk to. But I get bored of the sex after a few weeks at the most. Now I'm going to start complaining and feeling like shit about not having a long term relationships, I've been hanging out with Vega too long" Jade thinks silently to herself as she stares out the passenger side window of the car.

Wishing she had someone she felt comfortable enough around to voice all this to, Jade becomes lost in a mental cycle of thinking. Beginning with Beck's relationship, wondering how he doesn't get bored with who he's with and then repeatedly asking why hasn't she been able to be with someone like that since Beck. It was a rather self-destructive cycle as it was only causing Jade to become more depressed every time the thought repeated themselves.

Robbie did show some interest in her thoughts when they first started but even back in the day Jade wouldn't have talked to him about something like this, let alone now so shortly after his reemerges. This left Jade to her own questions to be asked over and over again with no more answers then when she first started.

The only thing that brings Jade back to reality and away from her self instituted thought abuse cycle is the car's slight jerk to a stop as Robbie finds a parking space. Jade wakens and looks around the area, seeing they are currently parked in front of a building that looks like an old movie house from way back in the 50's. Its large and decorative, Jade hopes that if this is the venue that its as impressive on the inside as the outside would lead you to believe it is.

As Robbie turns the car off, Jade turns to him for conformation of where their at. Seeing the questioning look on Jade's face Robbie does his best to give her a pleasant smile and speaks in a equally pleasant tone of voice. "So here we are" Is all that Robbie says as he gestures towards the impressive building before getting out of the car, leaving Jade to follow him in.


End file.
